Love Inside
by Putri Luna
Summary: UP!Sakura dan Sasori sepasang anak kembar.Sakura apes, Sasori mujur.Saat semua orang memuja muji Sasori, Sakura malah diejek si Jidat Lebar.Bagaimanakah hidup Sakura saat Sasori malah menjadi roh pelindungnya saat dia mati? tambah apes atau beruntung?RnR?
1. Sakura dan Sasori

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto **

**Warning :AU,OOC, lebay, humor maksa…**

.

**Happy Reading**

.

Chapter 1: Sakura dan Sasori

.

Normal POV

.

.

Gerbang sekolah Suna terlihat kokoh dan megah. Tingginya yang lebih dari lima meter membuat para siswa yang mempunyai hobi molor mengurungkan niatnya untuk sekadar memanjat gerbang jika mereka terlambat. Selain gerbangnya tinggi, kepala sekolah juga memelihara seekor rakun ganas yang lebih gemar memakan daging mentah yang masih 'hangat'. Tentu saja tidak ada yang perlu ditakutkan dari seekor rakun –walaupun ganas, setidaknya dia tidak rabies- tapi dengan ilmu yang dimiliki Nenek Chiyo –petinggi Suna- rakun kecil nan imut tumbuh besar dengan perbandingan manusia dewasa hanya sekelingkingnya.

Hal ini bermula dari acara ngidam berjamaah antara istri Hokage dan Kazekage yang ingin memelihara binatang raksasa, oleh sebab itu, maka peneliti jenius dari Suna dan juga Konoha –Orochimaru dan Chiyo- bersatu padu membuat binatang raksasa.

Untuk Konoha, rubah berekor sembilan yang diberi nama Kyuubi dan Suna, rakun yang diberi nama Ichibi yang seterusnya berganti nama menjadi Shukaku oleh Gaara saat dia berumur lima tahun.

Kembali ke gerbang Sekolah Suna yang masih terbuka lebar, di dalamnya telah berbaris menjadi dua baris di samping kanan dan kiri, para gadis yang menunggu dengan jeritan heboh dan tak sabar.

Panasnya udara dan hembusan angin yang membawa pasir gurun tak dipedulikan mereka semua. Dengan sukacita, mereka menunggu idola mereka sampai di depan gerbang bahkan para guru wanita pun terlihat habis berdandan layaknya akan pergi kondangan.

Dan kini, di depan gerbang itu telah berdiri seorang gadis berambut merah muda bermata emerald. Raut wajahnya terlihat keras, dia menelan ludah sekali pertanda untuk menegakkan tekadnya. Ranselnya dia genggam erat seraya menghembuskan nafas.

"Tenang... " tarik nafas lagi, "semua akan baik-baik saja."

Lalu dia melangkah mantap ke gerbang sekolah, satu langkah mendarat di tanah sekolah dan-

"KYAAAAA!"

"SAKURAAAAA!"

"AKU CINTA PADAMUUU!"

"Eh, jangan dorong-dorong!"

"Aku juga mau lihat Sakura! Minggir-minggir!"

"SAKUUURAA! Terimalah bekal cintaku iniii!"

Ya, yang dielu-elukan dan ditunggu oleh para gadis adalah gadis juga, yaitu Haruno Sakura, bukan Sabaku Gaara. Sekali lagi, bukan Gaara. Memang ada pembahasan sedikit tentang dia, tapi yang diberikan pernyataan cinta oleh para gadis bukanlah Gaara, tetapi Sakura.

Sakura tersenyum sekilas yang membuat beberapa gadis langsung pingsan ditempat. Beberapa petugas usaha kesehatan sekolah tengah membawa tandu yang diisi dua hingga lima mayat eh, tubuh gadis yang tidak bernyawa, eh, yang pingsan.

Tiba-tiba, muncullah gadis berkuncir empat, "Minggir semuanyaa! Jangan ada yang keluar dari barisan! Jangan halangi jalan Sakura! Kau! Tidak boleh memberikan benda apapun kepada Sakura tanpa melalui Petugas Legalisir _FansClub _Sakura!" Kata Temari, menunjuk seorang gadis yang ingin memberikan bekal pada Sakura.

Sakura tersenyum garing. Walau sudah sering merasakan hal seperti ini, rasanya dia masih belum juga terbiasa.

Sakura mendekat ke arah Temari dan menepuk bahunya sekilas, "Sudah Temari, tidak apa-apa, kok!"

_Crooottt!_

Mimisan Temari keluar tak terkendali saat dia merasa tepukan Sakura. Sakura yang terkejut lantas menangkap tubuh Temari yang limbung.

"Kyaaa! Aku juga mau dipeluk sama Sakuraaaa!" jejeritan para gadis yang lainnya.

Sementara di lantai dua, nampak kedua adik Temari yang melihat semua kejadian itu melalui jendela kelas. Mereka tersenyum miris melihat kakaknya yang punya gelagat lesbian itu.

"Aduuuhhh... Ini sudah berapa kali ya, Temari jadi sering pingsan?" tanya Kankurou.

"Sepertinya sejak dia menjadi ketua FC Haruno," jawab Gaara acuh tak acuh.

Kankurou berdecih, "Apa hebatnya dia, sampai seluruh gadis di sekolah, eh tidak, tetapi di Suna sampai mengidolakannya seperti itu?"

Gaara hanya menganguk sambil penasaran mengapa semua gadis bisa begitu tergila-gila pada Sakura yang _notabene_ seorang gadis juga? Mungkinkah angin padang pasir meniupkan virus lesbian ke Suna?

.

**mmmoooonnn**

.

Haruno Sakura.

Jika kau perempuan, maka kau akan berteriak histeris kalau mendengar namanya. Jantungmu akan berdetak kencang dan hasratmu akan melonjak tinggi. Singkatnya, gadis mana yang tidak akan jatuh cinta pada Sakura?

Dan jika kau laki-laki, maka kau akan berdecih sambil menendang apa saja yang ada di dekatmu. Harga dirimu sebagai laki-laki pastinya akan tercoreng saat para gadis lebih suka melihat Sakura dibandingkan dirimu. Dan mungkin juga kau akan memilih untuk merubah ketertarikan orientasi seksualmu mulai sekarang, dari perempuan menjadi laki-laki. Karena hanya laki-laki yang tidak tertarik mendengar nama itu, kan?

Haruno Sakura.

Gadis ini hanyalah gadis biasa. Ayahnya meninggal saat umurnya lima tahun dan ibunya adalah penjudi kelas berat yang mana lebih banyak kalahnya daripada menangnya. Otomatis ini membuat keluarganya memikul banyak hutang.

Wajah Sakura biasa-biasa saja. Tidak jelek dan juga tidak terlalu cantik. Dia juga tidak mewarisi lekuk tubuh indah seperti ibunya. Dia tidak mempunyai keahlian selain masalah pengobatan yang diwariskan ibunya, tentunya itu bukan hal yang bisa membuat para gadis menjerit-jerit tiap melihatnya kan? Itu kecuali jika kau bertemu dengan Sakura di ruang operasi tanpa diberi obat bius.

Singkat kata, Sakura hanya gadis biasa yang tidak memiliki daya tarik terhadap para gadis. Yah, itu seharusnya. Seharusnya.

Semua ini bermula saat Sasori –saudara kembar Sakura- yang meninggal saat umur mereka duabelas tahun. Kata orang, saudara kembar itu memiliki ikatan yang lebih erat dibandingkan siapapun dan jika salah satu dari anak kembar meninggal maka dia akan berubah menjadi roh pelindung yang mendampingi kembarannya yang masih hidup.

Semua itu tentu tak masalah jika saja pesona Sasori yang terpancar kuat yang keluar dari tubuh Sakura. Hal inilah yang membuat Sakura digilai setengah mati oleh para gadis dan dibenci setengah hidup oleh para laki-laki.

Bukan salah Sakura, dong! Sasori saja yang suka tebar pesona!

Karena tidak kuat dengan hal ini, Sakura pernah mencoba pergi ke kuil dan bertanya pada seorang biksu disana. Biksu itu hanya berkata bahwa Sasori tidak akan menjadi roh pelindung Sakura lagi, jika Sakura telah menemukan pendamping hidup yang akan menggantikan tugasnya untuk melindungi Sakura.

Saat itu Sakura langsung strees ditempat. _Please_ deh! Gimana caranya punya pacar cowo kalo setiap hari dirinya dikerubungin cewe melulu! Masa fic ini harus berubah haluan menjadi fic Yuri sih? Sekali lagi, _please _deh! Rutuk Sakura sambil menepuk jidat lebarnya yang dikoor dengan jeritan gadis-gadis yang bilang kalau tepukan jidat itu _.seksi!_

Nampaknya dunia sudah jungkir balik.

.

**mmmoooonnn**

.

"Apa? Pindah?" teriak Sakura dengan rantang, eh, lantang di ruang makan.

Tsunade –ibu Sakura- hanya mengangguk.

"Kenapa?"

"Yah, Ibu rasa kita perlu suasana baru, karena itulah kita pindah," jawab Ibunya sambil meneguk sakenya.

Kedua alis Sakura bertaut, "Bohong. Pasti karena Ibu dikejar-kejar lintah darat lagi, kan?"

_Jleb!_

Muka Tsunade berubah pucat.

"Tuh, kan! Kenapa sih Ibu tidak berhenti judi saja? Ibu itu kan, selalu saja kalah! Memangnya Ibu berutang berapa sekarang? Biasanya Ibu pasti bisa menyelesaikan ini, tapi kenapa sekarang kita harus kabur?"

"Sebenarnya sudah selesai sih, tapi..."

"Tapi apa?"

Tsunade tersenyum canggung, "Eh, itu... Ibu mempertaruhkan rumah ini saat berjudi..."

Mata Sakura melotot tak percaya, "AAPAA?"

Berjudi dengan mempertaruhkan rumah. Dan bisa dipastikan kalau Tsunade selalu kalah dan hanya musibah saja yang bisa membalikkan fakta itu. Memang sih, baru-baru ini ada musibah, tapi itu kan di Jepang, bukan di Suna, jadi itu tak ada hubungannya, dan ini berarti-

"Ibu kalah kan? Iya kan? Aduuuhh... terus kita tinggal di mana dong?" kata Sakura sambil menjambak-jambak rambutnya.

"Tenang saja, Sakura! Ibu sudah punya jalan keluarnya. Kau bisa sekolah di sekolah yang memiliki asrama di Konoha. Tidak usah pikirkan Ibu, Ibu bisa tinggal di mana saja kok!" kata Tsunade mantap.

Sakura mendongak dan matanya menatap ibunya, "Ibu..." matanya seolah berkata jika dia tidak rela berpisah dari Ibunya.

Tsunade memegang kedua tangan putrinya dengan nada sedih, ia berkata, "Sakuraa..." adegan penuh kasih sayang itu berlanjut hingga-

Wajah Sakura tiba-tiba mengeras, "Jangan bilang Ibu mau berkeliling dunia untuk berjudi!"

Tsunade langsung tertawa hambar, "Kau ini ngomong apa sih, Sakura. Mana mungkin kan-"

"Ibuuu! Berapa kali sudah kubilang! Berhenti melakukan hal tidak berguna ituu!"

"Berjudi itu bukan hal yang tidak berguna!" bantah Tsunade kesal.

"Tapi Ibu selalu kalah! Berjudi hanya membuang-buang uang saja!"

Dan selama hampir tiga jam pertengkaran mulut itu berlanjut hingga mulut mereka berdua kering.

.

**mmmoooonnn**

.

Tsunade terengah-engah, "Sudahlah, besok pagi kita harus sudah keluar dari rumah ini."

Sakura tertunduk lesu membayangkan harus berpisah dengan rumah yang sudah ditinggalinya selama tujuh belas tahun. Banyak kenangan tersimpan di sini. Kenangan tentang ayahnya dan juga saudara kembarnya –Sasori- yang masih menempel dengan Sakura sebagai roh pelindung. Ck! Mengingat itu bikin kesal saja.

"Kenapa harus ke Konoha?" tanya Sakura.

"Di Suna tidak ada sekolah asrama. Sudahlah, kau kan bisa punya teman baru di sana."

Teman. Sakura tidak pernah punya teman. Di sekelilingnya hanya ada para gadis yang menjerit histeris jika melihatnya, terkadang malah ada yang pingsan. Itu pun karena ditepuk.

Sungguh tragis nasibnya. Ternyata menjadi idola itu sangat menyebalkan. Tapi mungkin jika pergi keluar dari Suna, dia mendapat suasana baru dan tak ada lagi para gadis yang menyatakan cinta padanya. Jujur, itu benar-benar membuat bulu kuduk merinding. Bagaimanapun juga, Sakura kan masih demen sama yang namanya cowo.

"Yah, baiklah!"

"Bagus kalau begitu. Ibu sudah mendaftarkanmu di sekolah putri Konoha. Di sana-"

"Apaa? Sekolah putri?" Sakura tersedak air liurnya karena saking kagetnya.

"I-iya..." jawab Tsunade takut-takut saat melihat bola mata putrinya nyaris meloncat keluar.

Sekolah putri? Jerit Sakura dalam hati. Itu berarti seratus persen gender yang bersekolah di sana adalah wanita, dong? Alamak! Ini gawat bangettt! Bisa habis Sakura jika bersekolah di sana!

Sekolah Suna yang lima puluh lima persennya adalah wanita aja udah buat Sakura sesek nafas, apalagi seratus persen? Mending bunuh diri aja, deh!

"Aku gak mau! Kenapa harus sekolah putri, sih?" tolak Sakura.

"Yah, yang ada asramanya hanya sekolah putri dan sekolah umum Konoha. Jadi-"

"Kalau begitu, aku mau sekolah di Konoha saja!" potong Sakura.

"Ibu juga sudah mencoba mendaftarkanmu di sana, tapi kau tidak diterima. Yang diterima hanya Sasori saja," jelas Tsunade.

"Kok bisa Sasori yang keterima?"

"Sebenarnya Ibu mendaftarkanmu dan juga Sasori, dan entah kenapa malah jadi dia yang diterima. Begitu..."

"Emangnya Sasori bisa sekolah. Aduuhh... Ibu ada-ada aja, deh!" sungut Sakura sebal. Sasori memang selalu beruntung sedangkan Sakura selalu apes. Bahkan sampai Sasori nempel di Sakura, bukannya malah beruntung, eh, malah tambah apes!

Raut muka Tsunade mengeruh. Dia terlihat sedih saat memikirkan anaknya yang telah duluan pergi.

"Yaelah, malah sedih, lagi! Udah deh, entar aja nangisnya! Selesein dulu ini urusan!" kata Sakura kejam.

Kejem banget nih anak, batin Tsunade.

"Kau tinggal pilih, Sakura. Sekolah putri sebagai Sakura, atau sekolah Konoha sebagai Sasori!" jawab Tsunade.

"Sebagai Sasori?"

Tsunade mengangguk, "Kalian kan kembar, pasti tidak akan ada yang tahu. Soal administrasi, serahkan saja sama Ibu!"

Sakura menimbang-nimbang. Mungkin lebih baik menyamar jadi Sasori aja, jika memilih sekolah putri, besar kemungkinan fic ini bakal pindah haluan ke fic Yuri. Lagi pula, sudah saatnya dia mencari seorang pacar yang berjenis kelamin laki-laki. Tapi kalau menyamar menjadi Sasori, gimana caranya dapet cowo? Entar dikira Yaoi, lagi?

"Aaarrrggghh!" Frustasi, Sakura menjambak rambutnya sehingga potongan rambutnya jadi mirip genduruwo.

_Brakk!_

Sakura memukul meja makan dengan keras. Jantung Tsunade hampir saja copot.

"Baiklah, aku akan menyamar sebagai Sasori!" putus Sakura.

Yang terjadi, terjadilah!

Demi Tuhan, memangnya ada yang lebih buruk daripada ini?

.

**mmmoooonnn**

.

Sebelum tidur biasanya Sakura akan menerima telepon dari Temari yang menanyakan apakah dia akan masuk ke sekolah besok pagi atau tidak. Hal ini dilakukan Temari agar dia bisa mengatur barisan anggota kelompoknya besok pagi. Dan ini rutin dilakukan oleh Ketua FC Sakura. Temari memang sudah dua tahun ini menjabat sebagai ketua. Sikapnya yang tegas dan auranya yang terasa kuat-kuat-serem itu sukses membuat saingannya mundur beberapa langkah dan sisanya diterbangkan dengan kipas raksasa bertenaga turbo buatan Nenek Chiyo.

"Oh, maaf, Temari. Besok aku tidak sekolah. Besok aku akan pergi dari Suna," kata Sakura. Dia tidak ingin memberitahukan kemana dia pergi. Karena dia takut jika para penggemarnya itu bakalan nekat mengikutinya ke Konoha. Yah, lagipula hanya Temari yang tahu tentang kepergiannya, jadi Sakura tak ambil pusing. Dia hanya tinggal memikirkan tentang kepergiannya besok pagi.

Satu hal yang Sakura tidak tahu, mulut cewe itu lebih hebat dibandingkan virus menular. Baru kemarin Tsunade dan Sakura merencanakan untuk pindah ke Konoha, tetapi paginya para wanita seantero Suna sudah siap sedia di depan rumah Sakura.

Ada yang menangis sesunggukan, ada yang matanya bengkak seperti panda –kelihatannya habis menangis semalaman, menangisi kepergian Sakura, mungkin?- , dan lebih hebatnya lagi banyak orang yang membawa umbul-umbul dan kertas besar yang bertuliskan 'Jangan Pergi', 'Love U', dan sebagainya yang tidak ingin dibaca Sakura lebih lanjut.

"Ya ampun, Sakuraaa!" kata Tsunade tak percaya. "Ini semua penggemarmu? Kayak artis aja."

Sakura merengut kesal, "Bawel ah!"

"Tapi, kau harus melakukan sesuatu! Kalau terlalu lama di sini, kita bisa ketinggalan kereta!"

"Tapi gimana caranya?" tanya Sakura gusar.

"Pidato selamat tinggal?" usul Tsunade.

"Kata-katanya?"

Tsunade nampak berpikir keras, "Ehm... selamat pagi hadirin yang terhormat... ehm... sudah deh! Biar Ibu hajar saja semuaanyaa!"

Mulai deh... otak gak bekerja, fisik yang bertindak!

Sakura menarik nafas dan menghembuskannya, "Sudahlah, biar aku saja, Ibu," kata Sakura yakin.

Sakura maju perlahan dengan lagak angkuh dan menatap penggemarnya yang satu biji pun tak ada yang bergender laki-laki. Sakura hanya tidak tahu, kalau para laki-laki di Suna sedang merayakan kepergiannya.

"Semuanya..." kata Sakura pelan yang membuat suasana huru-hara langsung senyap seketika. Matsuri mengambil _microphone_ dan menyerahkan pada Sakura.

Sakura berusaha mengingat-ngingat raut wajah Sasori dan mempraktekkannya. Eh, ternyata berhasil!

"Maaf, aku juga tidak ingin pergi dari sini, " kata Sakura pelan. Samar-samar terdengar sesenggukan beberapa orang. Sakura juga bisa melihat semua orang di depannya sedang berlinang air mata. Ampun DJ, Sakura kan bukan Justin Bieber!

"Aku juga tidak ingin pergi meninggalkan kalian, tapi aku harus pergi. Maafkan aku. Aku benar-benar minta maaf!" Sakura menunduk, pura-pura sedih, padahal eneg.

"Sakura..." dia bisa mendengar suara Temari memanggil namanya. Temari terlihat menangis. Temari yang itu menangis? Untuk Sakura? Bumi pasti sudah jadi jajargenjang sekarang.

Sakura mendekat ke arah Temari, lalu menghapus air mata Temari dengan telunjuknya, "Maaf. Tapi aku lebih menyukai perpisahan tanpa air mata."

Di dalam sana, harga diri Sakura sudah retak di mana-mana.

"Iya." Temari mengangguk. "Ayo, semuanya! Kita antar kepergian Sakura tanpa air mata!"

Semua orang mengiyakan. Mereka menghapus air mata dan mengganti umbul-umbul dan kertasnya dengan tulisan 'Sampai jumpa', 'Semoga bahagia', 'selamat menempuh hidup baru'. Orang yang paling belakang malah menulis _just married._

"Sakura, jangan lupakan kami ya!"

"Kami akan selalu mengingatmu! Kapanpun, dimanapun, selamanyaa!"

Sekarang, harga diri Sakura sudah jatuh berserakan.

Samar-samar Sakura mendengar dentingan gelas yang berasal dari pesta para laki-laki di Suna. Sudah lengkap hidupnya sekarang. Ada yang punya tali tambang?

.

**mmmoooonnn**

.

Setelah perpisahan penuh air mata dan cinta itu berakhir, Sakura berangkat dengan kereta dan akhirnya sampai di Konoha. Ibunya sudah meninggalkannya dan bilang akan melanjutkan hidupnya dengan berkelana.

Sakura duduk di bangku taman dengan koper dan tas jinjing warna merahnya. Dia menatap langit sore yang berwarna jingga. Kakinya terasa lelah harus berjalan jauh menuju sekolahnya. Dia juga merasa lapar, tapi kakinya tidak bisa diajak kompromi. Terpaksa dia beristirahat dulu sampai rasa lelah di kakinya menghilang.

"Aduuhh... lapar..." kata Sakura sambil mengusap-ngusap perutnya.

Tiba-tiba Sakura menangkap bayangan benda bulat berwarna putih di depan matanya. Aroma dagingnya menguar tajam membuat Sakura semakin lapar.

Sakura langsung menoleh ke samping dan sontak terkejut.

"Nggak mau?" tanya orang duduk di sampingnya. Sejak kapan dia ada di sini?

Sakura mengangguk dan mengambil roti itu.

"Kebetulan ya?" kata Sakura dan Sasuke bersamaan. Mereka menoleh dan saling berpandangan.

"Kamu..." kata mereka lagi bersamaan.

Sakura terdiam.

"Kau duluan," kata Sasuke.

Sakura menggigit rotinya dan menelannya, "Kenapa kau ada di Konoha? Bukannya kau pindah ke Ame?"

"Orangtuaku masih berada di Ame. Aku mengikuti kakakku tinggal di sini."

Nama pria di samping Sakura ini adalah Uchiha Sasuke. Mereka sudah berteman sejak keduanya masih memakai popok, tapi delapan tahun lalu keluarga Sasuke pindah ke Ame karena orang tuanya dipindahtugaskan. Sejak saat itu, mereka kehilangan kontak.

Sungguh suatu kebetulan mereka bisa bertemu sekarang. Yang lebih menyenangkan lagi adalah bahwa Sasuke tak sedikitpun melupakan Sakura. Hati Sakura langsung berbunga-bunga memikirkannya.

Sasuke juga tidak berubah sedikit pun dari ingatan terakhir Sakura tentangnya. Wajahnya yang datar, irit bicara, rambut ayamnya yang mencuat, dan mata _onyx_-nya. Dulu Sasuke adalah anak yang manis. Sikapnya yang suka merengut membuatnya semakin manis. Tapi sekarang, dia terlihat berbeda. Lebih tinggi, garis kelelakiannya juga terlihat jelas, dan aroma tubuhnya yang maskulin terasa membius Sakura.

Ini baru namanya laki-laki! Batin Sakura yang setiap hari hanya menghirup parfum wanita doang.

"Kau tinggal berdua dengan Kak Itachi? Wah, hebat!" kata Sakura. Kakak Sasuke bernama Uchiha Itachi. Sama-sama tampan, pintar, dan memesona. Tapi Itachi terlihat lebih ramah dan murah senyum dibandingkan adiknya.

"Tidak. Aku tinggal di asrama sekolah tempat Kakak mengajar," jelas Sasuke memandang ke depan.

Asrama? _deg! _

"Ja-jangan-jangan, kau bersekolah di Sekolah Umum Konoha ya?" tanya Sakura takut-takut. Pertanyaan tak penting. Hanya ada dua sekolah berasrama di Konoha. Tidak mungkin kan, Sasuke bersekolah di sekolah putri?

"Hn."

Keringat dingin mengucur perlahan dari dahi Sakura. "Gawat nih..."

"Ada apa?" tanya Sasuke.

Sakura menggeleng gugup, "Eh, gak ada apa-apa kok!"

"Kau sendiri?" tanya Sasuke lagi.

"Aku? Yah, seperti biasa, Ibuku berbuat ulah dan aku kena getahnya."

"Maksudmu?"

"Ibuku mempertaruhkan rumah kami saat berjudi. Karena tak punya tempat tinggal, aku terpaksa pindah sekolah dan bersekolah di sekolah berasrama," jelas Sakura.

"Oh."

Mereka berdua diam sambil menghabiskan roti masing-masing. Sasuke beranjak dan mendekati penjual minuman otomatis. Dia mendekat ke arah Sakura dan memberikannya sekaleng kopi hangat.

"Makasih," kata Sakura saat menerimanya. _Sasuke baik sekali._

Rasanya hangat saat jemarinya menyentuh kaleng itu. Ternyata sudah hampir malam, sudah saatnya Sakura pergi ke asrama sekolah.

"Kau bersekolah di mana?" tanya Sasuke.

"Aku bersekolah di sekolah-" Sakura menggigit bibirnya, "sekolah putri Konoha."

"Hampir malam. Aku akan mengantarmu kesana," tawar Sasuke.

"Ga ussaahh!" kata Sakura setengah berteriak. "Mak-maksudku, aku bisa sendiri kok! Tenang saja! Daahh, Sasuke!" kata Sakura sambil berlari menjauh dari Sasuke.

Rencananya bisa buyar seketika jika Sasuke tahu Sakura bersekolah di sekolah yang sama dengannya, ditambah jika Sasuke tahu jika Sakura menyamar sebagai Sasori untuk masuk ke sekolah itu.

Angin sore berhembus pelan, udara yang semakin dingin tak membuat pemuda berambut raven itu beranjak pergi.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis, "Sekolah Putri Konoha, ya?"

**mmmoooonnn**

.

_Sasuke pindah ke Ame kira-k__ira saat Sakura berumur sembilan tahun. __Di gerbang masuk desa, Sakura dan Sasori bersama Tsunade mengantar kepergian keluarga Uchiha itu._

"_Hati-hati di jalan, Fugaku, Mikoto," ka__ta Tsunade._

_Mikoto tengah berusaha menahan air matanya, "Kau juga, Tsunade, jaga kesehatanmu. Berhentilah berjudi."_

_Tsunade tertawa, "Aku rasa itu permintaa__n yang sulit."_

_Mikoto dan Tsunade lalu berpelukan sebent__ar._

_Itachi, putra pertama di ke__luarga Uchiha yang berumur empatbelas tahun itu berlutut agar tingginya setara dengan Sakura dan Sasori. __Dia juga sedih karena berpisah dengan anak kembar ini. Bagi Itachi, mereka berdua sudah seperti adiknya sendiri._

"_Sudahlah, Sakura. Jangan menangis lagi, ya!" kata Itachi menenangkan Sakura sembari memeluknya. Kemudian dia menghampiri Sasori dan berkata, "Jaga adikmu," Itachi tersenyum sambil mengusap rambut Sasori yang menggigit bibirnya menahan tangis yang ingin keluar._

"_Nah, Sasuke, ayo ucapkan sampai jumpa pada Sakura," kata Mikoto sambil berusaha melepas a__naknya yang menempel erat di kaki ayahnya._

_Sasuke mengusap wajahnya di __celana ayahnya. Ayahnya tidak bergerak seakan apa yang dilakukan Sasuke tidak mengganggunya._

_Mata Sasuke merah dan bibirnya__ bergetar, dia tidak menolak saat ibunya menarik tangannya. "Ayo, Sasuke."_

"_Sasuke..." Sakura mendekat ke arah Sasuke dengan linangan air mata._

"_Sakura..." kali ini Sasuke tidak dapat menahan isak ta__ngisnya, "aku gak mau pindah~"_

"_Aku juga gak mau Sasuke pindah. Hiks... huwaa~~!" _

_Sasuke ikut menangis bersama Sakura, alih-alih wajahnya ter__lihat tambah manis. Sasori hanya diam, tapi air matanya mengalir deras saat itu._

_Sakura lantas ingin memeluk Sasuke. Sasuke mendekat ke arah Sakura, saat mereka nyaris saja berpelukan, Sasu__ke merubah alur pelukannya ke arah Sasori. _

_Dia memeluk Sasori, mengindahkan Sakura yang terbengong-bengong._

_Sasuke terlihat berbisik pada Sasori dan beberapa saat kemudian, Sasori mengangguk, memberikan balasan atas apa yang dikatakan Sasu__ke._

.

**mmmoooonnn**

.

Sakura agak keki mengingat perpisahannya dengan Sasuke. Dia berpikir, bahkan pada saat itupun, Sasori lebih beruntung darinya. Huh! Menyebalkan! Kenapa sih, semua orang lebih suka pada Sasori daripada dirinya?

Sakura menendang kerikil dengan kesal.

Saat ini penampilannya sudah berubah. Seratus persen mirip dengan Sasori –saudara kembarnya. Sakura rasa tidak akan ada yang menyadari jika dia menyamar deh! Yang jadi masalah hanya Sasuke. Jantungnya pasti bakal cepat-cepot jika bertemu dengannya.

Tapi daripada itu, dia harus cepat pergi ke asrama putra. Yap, asrama putra. Dia kan lagi menyamar jadi cowo. Untungnya Sekolah Konoha adalah sekolah yang besar dan elit sehingga satu kamar dihuni oleh satu orang. Bisa gawat kalau satu kamar dihuni dua orang.

Sasori beruntung banget deh! Bisa masuk ke sekolah ini dengan modal tampang, dapat beasiswa penuh plus uang saku, lagi! Udah mati aja masih beruntung, apalagi kalau masih hidup!

"Baiklah! Semangat!" kata Sakura sambil mengacungkan tinjuanya ke atas. Rambut palsunya yang menempel erat terlihat tertiup angin.

"Hiks... hiks..."

_Deg!_

Sakura tiba-tiba merinding disko saat mendengar suara tangisan. Ini sudah malam dan Sakura berada di taman belakang sekolah, jangan-jangan ada Sadako kesasar lagi

Tapi bagaimanapun juga, Sakura bukan tipe orang yang penakut, dia cenderung orang yang berani-berani-takut. _See_? Rasa takutnya hanya sekitar tiga puluh persen saja, maka dari itulah Sakura mendekat ke arah suara dengan mengendap-endap.

Beberapa langkah kemudian, Sakura melihat seorang gadis berambut panjang sedang duduk di tanah. Dia terisak pelana. Sejak kapan Sadako pakai baju seragam? Bukannya bajunya kayak sarung bantal warna putih ya? Eh, itu kuntilanak ya? Dan lagi, kenapa dia duduk di tanah? Nge-_fans_ sama suster ngesot kah?

Sakura menatap hantu itu sampai akhirnya kepala hantu itu mendongak ke arahnya dan menatapya.

Astajim! Matanya bolong! Eh, matanya putih! Cuma isi pupilnya doang!

"A-a-ano..." kata hantu itu.

Kayaknya dia manusia deh, batin Sakura.

"Ya? Kamu kenapa?" tanya Sakura sambil mendekat ke arah manusia itu. Sakura memutuskan kalau orang ini bukan hantu, ada kakinya kok!

"Ka-ka-kakiku sa-sakit," katanya sambil memegang kakinya.

Ooh, begitu. Ini anak emang gagap asli atau nge-_fans _ama Najis Gagap?

Sakura memegang kaki gadis itu dan mengurutnya sebentar, "Terkilir. Lebih baik ke dokter. Di sini ada dokter?"

"A-ada. Di ru-ruang ke-kesehatan," jawab gadis itu sambil menunduk, menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah malu.

"Bisa kau tunjukkan di mana ruang kesehatan? Aku anak baru," kata Sakura.

Gadis itu mengangguk.

"Oke, ayo kita pergi!" kata Sakura sambil mengangkat tubuh Hinata ala _bridal style._

"Wah, ringan!"

Sedangkan orang yang digendong Sakura tengah berusaha bernafas. Wajahnya berubah merah padam, "A-ano..."

"Namamu siapa?" tanya Sakura.

"Hyu-hyuga Hi-hinata," jawabnya terbata. Jantungnya sudah hampir meledak saat mendengar suara Sakura aka Sasori begitu dekat dengan telinganya. "Ma-maaf, sudah merepotkan."

"Tidak apa-apa, lagipula bahaya jika gadis sepertimu berada di tempat seperti itu."

"I-i-iya..."

Sakura berjalan sambil tersenyum ke dalam gedung sekolah. Sementara Hinata, berusaha menjaga kesadarannya tetap ada agar mereka berdua tidak tersasar.

Yah, sepertinya Sakura sudah mendapat teman baru, atau penggemar baru?

.

**T*B*C**

.

.

A/N

Cerita ini adalah kebalikan dari evol. Wkwkwkw...

Ehm... untuk fic missing, luna sempet ngambek ngetiknya karena ada kesalahan. Seharusnya asuma keluar di chap 12, eh, malah keluar di chap 11. dasar gebleeeekkk!

Gara-gara itu, jadi maleeesss bangettt bikinnya!

Ya ampun, kayaknya karakter di sini terutama cwe bakalan OOC. Luna minta maaf sedalam-dalamnya untuk temari fans. Maaf ya...

Ehm, luna bikin mata sasori disini senada dengan warna mata sakura. Abis, mereka kan kembar.

Yang masih nunggu update-an fic luna yang laen, sabar yaa!

Yasud, seperti biasa, mohon riview yaw!


	2. Akting

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning :AU,OOC, chap ini minor humor atau mungkin gak ada.**

**Sebelumnya, terima kasih untuk semua yang sudah membaca, me-ripiew, meng-alert dan mem-fave fic Luna ini. Terima kasih banyak!**

.

**Happy Reading**

.

Chapter 2: Akting

.

Normal POV

.

.

Bisa dibilang, Sakura tidak pernah bisa menyaingi saudara kembarnya, baik dari segi wajah –padahal mereka kembar-, otak, ataupun jumlah penggemarnya, tapi ada satu hal yang membuat Sakura lebih dari pada Sasori. Dan hal ini, entah apa bisa disebut membanggakan atau tidak, ialah bahwa tenaga Sakura lebih besar dari pada Sasori, atau mungkin oleh semua lelaki yang dikenalnya. Sepertinya kita tahu dari mana Sakura mewarisi tenaga raksasanya.

Sakura tentunya bercita-cita menjadi seorang wanita berbudi pekerti luhur, baik hati, pintar memasak, tidak sombong, dan rajin menabung.

Coba kita telaah bersama-sama.

Berbudi pekerti luhur, rasanya agak tidak sesuai dengan semua rasa iri hati yang dimilikinya terhadap Sasori. Tapi, itu adalah sesuatu yang wajar jika kau mempunyai saudara yang sempurna seperti Sasori, sedangkan Sakura malah berada di bawah garis kemiskinan. Nasib, nasib… leng-geleng-geleng.

Baik hati. Hati Sakura sangat keras, sekeras pukulannya yang mampu merobohkan pohon di taman belakang. Padahal waktu itu umurnya masih sebelas tahun.

Pintar memasak. Hem… pernah mendengar pepatah 'Nasi sudah menjadi bubur?' Itulah yang selalu Sakura lakukan jika sudah berada di dapur. Cengkraman tangannya yang keras, membuat semua yang dipegangnya luluh lantak jadi abu. Jikalau berbentuk, rasanya bisa dipastikan tidak terdefinisikan lagi.

Tidak sombong. Sakura memang tidak pernah sombong, ya... itu karena tidak ada yang bisa dia sombongkan. Iya kan? Rasanya menyedihkan ya?

Rajin menabung. Sakura hanya bisa geleng-geleng menyebut dua kata ini. Dua kata ini tidak akan bisa terlaksana di kehidupan nyata jika Ibumu adalah penjudi yang selalu kalah. Bahkan namanya sangat terkenal dikalangan penjudi sebagai si biang kalah judi.

Singkat kata, kehidupan Sakura tidaklah semanis mimpinya. Dan saat asal ke-iri-annya menghilang, Sakura malah makin nelangsa.

Dia memang mendapatkan semua hal yang dulu diinginkannya, dipuja-puji banyak orang dan mendapatkan seluruh perhatian yang dulu dirampas Sasori darinya. Tapi tetap saja, semua perhatian itu, semua perasaan sayang yang ditujukan padanya, itu semua karena Sasori, untuk Sasori. Untuk kakaknya yang kini kerja sampingan menjadi roh pelindungnya. Mungkin karena tidak dibayar alias gratis, kehadiran Sasori malah membawa masalah baru bagi Sakura.

Tidak ada yang berubah dalam diri Sakura. Dia tetap tidak memiliki apa-apa untuk dilihat orang. Dia tidak memiliki seseorang yang ingin bersamanya karena dirinya, bukan karena aura Sasori yang berada dalam dirinya.

Dulu dia 'tidak terlihat' karena Sasori.

Sekarang dia 'terlihat' karena Sasori.

Adakah seseorang yang 'melihat' dirinya sebagai Sakura dan bukan karena Sasori?

.

**mmmoooonnn**

.

"Kurasa terkilirnya tidak begitu parah," kata Shizune, dokter wanita yang berada di ruang kesehatan itu.

"Wah, syukurlah Hinata!" kata Sasori a.k.a Sakura tersenyum pada Hinata yang duduk di tepi ranjang. Wajah keduanya langsung memerah seketika. Keduanya? Tentunya bukan Hinata dan Sakura, tapi Hinata dan Shizune. Ingatlah kalau gender Shizune adalah wanita.

Hinata menunduk sambil memainkan jemarinya layaknya sedang bermain karet gelang. Mungkin dia ingin membuat menara pisa atau istana Buckingham.

"Oh, iya, aku belum pernah melihatmu di sini, apa kau murid baru?" tanya Shizune mendekat ke arah Sakura.

"Iya," jawab Sakura dengan tampang datarnya. Agak susah meniru Sasori, tapi mau bagaimana lagi, Sakura kan tidak ingin jati dirinya ketahuan.

"Namamu siapa?" tanya Shizune dengan nada menggoda. Sepertinya dia sudah kepincut dengan Sakura. Ck... ck... suka daun muda, toh!

"Haruno Sasori," jawab Sakura sambil mendekat ke arah Hinata, menjauhi Shizune yang memancarkan tanda-tanda cinta ke arahnya. "Kalau begitu, aku antar kau ke asrama ya?"

Sebenarnya Sakura malas untuk mengantar Hinata, kakinya sudah pegal tidak karuan, dan dia ingin sekali pergi tidur. Untungnya barang bawaannya sudah dibawa oleh petugas administrasi ke kamarnya. Sejak kapan petugas administrasi jadi bellboy? Emangnya ini hotel? Ya... sejak petugas administrasinya adalah seorang perempuan. Tahu kan, maksudnya?

"A-a-anoo... i-itu..." Hinata beberapa kali menelan ludahnya. Dia menatap wajah Sakura, lalu menunduk, menatap Sakura lagi, lalu menunduk lagi. Wajahnya merah padam. Gelagat Hinata sudah seperti orang yang terserang asma saja.

"Tidak usah! Itu tidak perlu. Aku sudah memanggil Neji untuk menjemput Hinata. Lagipula, laki-laki kan dilarang masuk ke asrama putri," kata Shizune meminta perhatian Sakura. Oh, jadi Hinata punya saudara perempuan toh. Namanya Neji? Kok kayak nama laki-laki ya?

"Oh, begitu..." jawab Sakura tanpa memperhatikan raut muka Hinata yang kecewa. Jika saja, Hinata tahu kalau pria di depannya ini adalah seorang perempuan, mungkin dia bakal tambah kecewa. Mungkin lho! Siapa tahu dia malah tambah jatuh hati seperti para gadis di Suna. Tidak ada hal yang mustahil di dunia ini, seperti kata orang-orang, cinta sejati itu tidak mengenal jenis kelamin!

"Kalau begitu, aku permisi," Sakura baru saja hendak pergi saat Shizune malah menarik kencang tangannya.

"Eeeh? Jangan dong!" kata Shizune.

Sakura kaget. Dia juga merasakan tarikan di belakang bajunya. Ternyata Hinata sedang menggamit ujung baju Sakura! Raut wajahnya seakan tak rela Sakura pergi dari sisinya.

Tengkuk Sakura agak merinding. Dia mengetahui gelagat macam ini. Mampus! Batin Sakura. Aura-auranya mulai gak enak nih!

Shizune mendekat seraya menggamit tangan kanan Sakura. Tubuh mereka berdua saling berdekatan. Sakura meneguk ludah ngeri. "Jangan pergi secepat itu, dong. Kita kan belum kenalan."

Tadi kan udah, budek ya?

"Maaf, bisa menjauh sedikit?" tanya Sakura berusaha tenang.

Alarm dalam otak Sakura sudah mulai menyala. Malam hari. Di ruang kesehatan. Dokter wanita yang sudah dewasa. Tempat tidur. Ya ampun! Ya ampun! Ya ampun! Tolong deh, jangan mikirin hal-hal yang berbau M-_rated_! Ini kan bukan fic Yuri!

Bukannya menjauh, Shizune malah semakin mendekat, "Kenapa harus menjauh?" tanya Shizune seperti Om-Om mabuk yang bebal luar biasa.

Sakura gregetan. Dia benar-benar merasa risih. Gadis itu mencoba menahan emosinya yang sudah hampir meledak.

"Ma-maaf, ta-tapi tolong men-menjauh dari Ha-haruno-_san_! Ha-haruno-_san _me-merasa terganggu!" seru Hinata dengan wajah merah padam dan genangan air mata yang terlihat di matanya. Sepertinya kalimat barusan sukses menghabiskan tenaganya.

Shizune dan Sakura menoleh ke arah Hinata. Sakura melongo kaget mendengar kata-kata Hinata. Belum pernah ada yang membelanya seperti itu. Biasanya para gadis malah saling bekerja sama mendekatinya.

Gadis baik, batin Sakura sambil tersenyum.

Dengan satu sentakan, Sakura melepas tangan Shizune yang memegangnya, dia berjalan ke arah Hinata dan menggendongnya seperti tadi.

"Kita pergi sekarang. Sepertinya terlalu lama jika menunggu kakakmu," kata Sakura.

Hinata yang berada dalam gendongan, malah terlihat nyaris pingsan lagi. Sedangkan Shizune, dia hanya bisa memandang keki pada Hinata. Shizune kan juga ingin digendong! Cuih! Minta gendong ama Mbah Surip aja, sono!

Baru beberapa langkah menuju pintu keluar, Sakura malah harus dikagetkan dengan suara pintu yang terbuka keras oleh seseorang. Di depan Sakura dan Hinata yang berada dalam gendongan, terlihat seorang berambut coklat panjang dan bermata sama seperti Hinata. Sepertinya dia adalah Neji.

Sungguh, Sakura sangat bersyukur karena dia berhenti tepat pada waktunya sebelum daun pintu itu menempel erat di mukanya.

Santai aja napa? Ruang kesehatannya gak bakalan lari lagi, kan dia gak punya kaki?

Sakura mengernyit heran. Walaupun rambutnya panjang, dia terlalu tampan sebagai seorang perempuan. Dan kerutan di dahi Sakura makin bertambah tatkala melihat dada Neji. Kok rata, ya?

Entah Sakura bebal atau pura-pura tak menyadari bahwa ukuran dadanya juga tidak jauh berbeda dengan orang di depannya ini, alias beti –beda tipis. Tentu ini karena Sakura sedang menyamar menjadi Sasori sehingga dia membebat dadanya dengan perban agar terkesan rata. Padahal walaupun tak diperban, dadanya tetap saja rata.

"Hinata, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Neji. Matanya terfokus pada Hinata. Raut cemas tergambar jelas di matanya.

"A-aku tidak apa-apa kok, _Nii-san_," jawab Hinata.

_Nii-san_? _Nii-saaan_?

Mata Sakura terbelalak, sekarang barulah Sakura sadar kalau orang di depannya ini adalah seorang laki-laki.

"Kau laki-laki?" kata Sakura dengan nada tak percaya.

Neji menatap Sakura dengan wajah kesal. Kekesalannya semakin memuncak saat melihat Hinata dalam gendongan Sakura.

"Siapa kau? Berani sekali kau menyentuh Hinata!" kata Neji mendekat ke arah Sakura. Mata mereka berdua saling beradu. Sakura sama sekali tidak merasa takut dengannya. Kalau soal adu jotos mah, Sakura jagonya!

"Namaku Haruno Sasori. Hinata tidak bisa berjalan, makanya aku menggendongnya!" kata Sakura dengan nada yang penuh tantangan.

"Kau...!"

"_Nii-san_, to-tolong hentikan! Ha-haruno-_san_ telah menolongku. Di-dia tidak bersalah!" bela Hinata.

Neji terdiam sambil menimbang-nimbang, lalu dia meraih Hinata dari gendongan Sakura, "Biar aku yang menggendongnya. Dan terima kasih karena telah menolong Hinata."

Sakura mengedikkan bahunya sekali, "Oke! Bukan masalah, kok!"

Neji berlalu bersama Hinata yang menyampaikan kata _terima kasih _ dengan nada pelan padanya.

Setelah itu, Sakura pergi dari tempat itu mengacuhkan Shizune yang memanggilnya.

.

**mmmoooonnn**

.

Sakura mengurut lengannya yang terasa mati rasa karena cengkraman Shizune. Akhirnya dengan seribu satu cara, barulah Shizune melepaskan Sakura. Dia melepas rambut palsunya yang membuat gerah. Sakura mengacak-acak sebentar rambutnya.

Gadis itu sempat merinding saat Shizune sempat berkata bahwa dia ingin menemani Sakura di asramanya.

Iddiiihhh... emangnya Sakura batita apa? Sampe perlu dikelonin segala!

Hufh...

Ini juga baru dua perempuan ditemuinya, tapi Sakura sudah lelah lahir bathin. Bagaimana dengan hari pertamanya besok?

Kira-kira gadis bernama Hinata itu kelas berapa ya?

Hah... coba saja jika semua perempuan seperti Hinata, hidupnya mungkin tidak akan semenderita ini. Karena hampir selama ini, semua gadis yang jatuh hati padanya adalah gadis-gadis paling agresif yang pernah dikenal Sakura.

Contohnya Sabaku no Temari. Gadis yang menduduki jabatan ketua Sakura FC ini memang sangat agresif. Liat saja dari caranya berpakaian. Tubuh Temari yang molek aduhai, yang bisa membuat para laki-laki yang dulunya sering kelilipan pasir gurun langsung cemerlang tanpa obat mata hanya dengan melihat tubuhnya saja.

Memang sih, di Suna itu udaranya panas, tapi itu juga bukan alasan untuk memakai baju jaring-jaring kaya nelayan juga kali!

Temari juga sangat kuat, ditambah dengan kipas turbonya itu membuat dia tak terkalahkan. Sudah berapa orang yang dia buat terpental dan membentuk bintang kecil di langit. Ck, ck, ck... tapi yang paling heboh adalah saat ada segerombolan anak kelas satu yang berdekatan dengan Sakura. Hal itu membuat Temari marah dan meledak sehingga dia mengipas gerombolan itu, tapi karena ada Sakura di tengahnya, kipasan Temari pun diperhalus. Akibatnya?

Bukannya pada mereka pada mental, tapi hanya seragam mereka yang terbang ke angkasa, menikmati angin sepoi-sepoi. Alhasil Sakura kini ditemani dengan gerombolan gadis berbikini, untung seragam Sakura masih melekat di tubuhnya.

Sakura sendiri panas dingin mengingatnya.

Lalu Matsuri, gadis manis yang selalu membawa toa, speaker, ataupun mikropon kemana-mana. Sakura sebenarnya tidak terlalu peduli soal itu. Mau dia bawa toa kek, mikropon kek, itu sih terserah dia, itu hak asasi manusia milik gadis Suna itu. Tapiiiii... kalau semua perangkat pengeras suara itu digunakannya untuk menyatakan cinta ke Sakura, lain lagi persoalannnya.

_Please _deh...

Dikejar-kejar oleh makhluk bergender sama sudah membuat Sakura merinding disko, tapi ditambah dengan pernyataan cinta yang sampai terdengar ke pelosok sekolah cukup membuat bulu kuduk Sakura tercabut dengan sendirinya.

Huh! Sakura benar-benar ingin menangis saat itu juga. Gila ya, punya kemampuan apa sih si Sasori itu sampai membuat para gadis bener-bener tergila-gila sampai gila kepadanya?

Hallloo... gak nyadar ya, kalo Sakura itu perempuan? Garis bawahi dan cetak tebal kata terakhir itu.

Setelah bergidik sekali lagi, Sakura melanjutkan perjalanannya. Dalam hati dia berdoa semoga para siswi di Konoha tak sama stressnya dengan di Suna. Cukup di Suna saja dia menderita.

Tiba-tiba saja bayangan seseorang muncul di benak Sakura.

Neji.

Pria yang tampan dan juga keren. Kelihatannya dia juga baik, setidaknya dia berbeda dengan laki-laki di Suna yang sangat menyebalkan.

"Yah, lumayanlah! Apa kami bisa bertemu lagi ya?" harap Sakura.

Bukan hanya Sakura saja yang berharap untuk bertemu, Hinata juga berharap untuk bisa bertemu dengan Sakura atau Sasori. Dan ada satu orang lagi-

"Sakura? Kau Sakura kan?"

Panggilan itu berasal dari belakang. Tubuh Sakura langsung mengejang. Jangan-jangan dia-

Tidak mungkin itu setan kan? Batin Sakura. Atau jangan-jangan Shizune? Tidak, Sakura menggeleng. Suara ini milik laki-laki.

Apa Neji? Tidak mungkin, sejak kapan Neji mengenal Sakura, dia hanya mengenal Sasori.

Tapi mengapa Sakura merasa mengenal suara itu?

Sakura berbalik, dan matanya membulat seketika. Suara keterkejutan keluar terpatah-patah dari mulutnya, "Sa...Sas...suke..."

Sasuke mendekat ke arah Sakura. Pakaiannya tak berubah dengan terakhir kali mereka bertemu.

O-ow... sepertinya Sakura melupakan fakta bahwa Sasuke juga bersekolah di sini.

Kaget, bingung, dan takut ketahuan. Sakura jadi tak tahu harus berkata apa. Inginnya sih dia berlari sekuat tenaga menjauh dari Sasuke.

Tapi ini Sasuke lho! Temannya sejak kecil. Tidak mungkin kan, dia malah kabur setelah disapa oleh Sasuke?

"Kenapa kau ada di sini?" tanya Sasuke. Kelihatan sekali jika Sasuke merasa bingung akan keberadaan Sakura. Bukankah gadis itu berkata jika dia bersekolah di sekolah putri?

Sakura melirik gelisah sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya. Bingung. Dia harus jawab apa?

"Lalu, Sasori mana?" tanya Sasuke lagi.

Sakura tetap membisu. Dia tidak mungkin mengatakan kalau Sasori sudah meninggal kan?

"Sakura?"

"Ehm.. ano.. itu... tadi aku ingin melihat-lihat sekolah Sasori, jadi aku ke sini. Saat mau pulang, aku malah tersesat," jawab Sakura sambil mengusap-ngusap tengkuk belakangnya.

"Begitu..." kata Sasuke yang membuat Sakura menghela nafas lega. "Kenapa kau tidak meminta Sasori mengantarmu pulang? Sudah malam, dan bukannya sekolah putri itu lumayan jauh dari sini?"

Sakura menelan ludah. Lagi-lagi dia bingung harus berkata apa.

"Itu... aku tidak ingin merepotkan Sasori, jadi aku memutuskan untuk pulang sendiri. Aku tidak apa-apa kok. Aku bisa pulang sendiri," kata Sakura sambil beranjak pergi. Gadis itu takut jika nanti Sasuke sekali lagi bertanya-tanya tentang Sasori.

Sakura tidak pernah merasa sedih saat mengingat Sasori, tapi entah kenapa jika ada seseorang yang menyebut nama Sasori di depannya, menanyakan keberadaannya, tiba-tiba saja hati Sakura berdenyut aneh.

Dan Sakura tidak menyukai itu.

.

**mmmoooonnn**

.

"Tunggu!" Sasuke memegang tangan Sakura, membuat gadis itu berhenti.

Alis kanan Sakura terangkat, "Sasuke?"

"Aku antar," kata Sasuke sambil berjalan pelan membuat mereka berdua kini sejajar.

"Tak perlu, Sasuke. Aku-"

"Ayo, keburu malam," sela Sasuke.

Sakura meringis sambil mengangguk. Dia menoleh ke samping sebentar, ke arah bangunan asrama putra. Sakura mengeluh dalam hati.

Bagaimana caranya agar dia bisa pergi ke asrama putra tanpa diketahui Sasuke?

Karena saking kerasnya berpikir, Sakura sampai tidak sadar kalau Sasuke yang berada di depannya telah berhenti. Alhasil, hidungnya pun menabrak punggung kokoh Sasuke.

"Aduh!"

"Hn?"

"Kenapa berhenti sih, Sasuke?"

Sasuke melemparkan sesuatu ke arah Sakura.

"Helm?" tanya Sakura bingung.

"Pakai lalu naiklah," kata Sasuke datar.

"Oh..."

Sasuke melihat motor Sasuke yang lumayan besar itu. Warnanya hitam. Hitam mengkilat. Wow... motor yang seksi. Sama seksinya seperti Sasuke.

Pemikiran itu membuat Sakura malu. Gadis itu pun menunduk membunyikan rona merah di pipinya.

Ada apa ini?

"Ayo naik!"

"Ya!"

Sakura melangkah kikuk ke arah Sasuke. Debar jantungnya mulai terdengar di telinganya.

.

**mmmoooonnn**

.

Sakura mengeratkan pelukannya pada Sasuke.

Ada denyut aneh di dada Sakura. Denyut berbeda saat bersama dengan Sasori. Dan entah mengapa, Sakura merasa begitu hangat, begitu nyaman, dan... kaku.

Seharusnya bukan seperti ini.

Sasuke adalah teman baik Sakura, sahabat malah. Karena Sasuke adalah satu-satunya orang yang membelanya saat semua orang membela Sasori.

Karena Sasuke satu-satunya orang yang tahan duduk di samping Sakura yang cepat marah, cengeng, dan punya begitu banyak alasan mengapa dia begitu iri pada kakaknya.

Sakura iri terhadap saudaranya dan Sasuke mengerti akan hal itu.

Kali ini Sakura menyandarkan kepalanya di punggung Sasuke. Tanpa Sakura sadari, ada sepercik keinginan agar waktu tidak berjalan, agar suasana hangat ini bisa terus dia rasakan.

Sasuke telah berubah. Dia tumbuh menjadi laki-laki yang lebih hebat dari Sasori, itu menurut Sakura.

Hanya saja, Sakura merasa sedih. Mungkin karena lamanya waktu yang bergulir saat mereka terpisah membuat keduanya menjadi canggung. Atau hanya Sakura yang merasa demikian?

Sakura merasa dia tidak terlalu mengenal Sasuke. Padahal dulu Sakura dan Sasuke sangat akrab. Mereka begitu dekat, dan selalu berbicara apa saja. Tentang impian, masa depan, dan juga perasaan mereka.

Tapi bukan berarti Sakura tidak menyukai keadaan seperti ini. Hanya saja Sakura takut kalau arti keberadaannya bagi Sasuke sudah tak sama lagi dengan arti keberadaan Sasuke bagi Sakura.

Sakura hanya tidak ingin ditinggalkan saja.

.

**mmmoooonnn**

.

"Sudah sampai," kata Sasuke.

"Eh, iya..."

Sakura turun dari motornya dan berdiri kikuk di belakang gerbang asrama sekolah putri itu.

Mereka berdua diam tak berbicara untuk beberapa menit ke depan.

"Anoo..." Sakura bingung harus berkata apa. Lidahnya mulai terasa kelu jika menatap wajah Sasuke.

"Kenapa kau tidak memilih sekolah Konoha saja?" tanya Sasuke kemudian.

"Eh? Oh, itu... aku tidak diterima oleh sekolah itu. Jadi ya... aku memilih sekolah putri deh," jawab Sakura.

"Hn. Aku kira karena kau tidak ingin satu sekolah dengan Sasori," kata Sasuke.

Sakura memilih untuk diam. Dulu... Sakura memang tidak terlalu suka berada di tempat yang sama dengan Sasori. Hal itu dikarenakan Sakura tidak menyukai kenyataan bahwa dia selalu sendirian. Sasori bukanlah seorang saudara yang akan selalu menemani Sakura. Jadi, walau kembar, mereka tidak terlalu sering bersama.

"Baiklah, aku pulang. Kau masuklah. Udara semakin dingin," kata Sasuke kemudian. Tangan Sasuke terangkat, seolah ingin menyentuh wajah Sakura. Tapi tangannya tiba-tiba berhenti, mengambang di udara, sedetik kemudian... dia pun menarik tangannya.

Hal itu membuat suasanan semakin canggung.

Sasuke memakai helm-nya dan menyalakan motornya.

"Sasuke..." panggil Sakura. Sasuke menoleh. "Terima kasih, hati-hati di jalan ya!"

"Hn."

Deru motor pun perlahan-lahan mulai menghilang, menyisakan keheningan dan angin dingin di samping Sakura.

.

**mmmoooonnn**

.

Udara di luar begitu dingin dan kegelapan mulai terasa mencekam. Sakura menghitung berapa lama jarak yang tadi ditempuhnya dengan Sasuke.

"Aduh... naik motor saja kurang lebih satu jam. Gimana kalau jalan kaki? Mana aku gak inget jalan lagi? Gimaanaa iniiii?"

Sakura meratapi nasibnya. Bagaimanapun juga sekarang sudah malam, tidak mungkin Sakura berjalan sendirian menuju sekolah Konoha. Tapiiii... tidak mungkin juga Sakura masuk ke asrama putri ini. Wong gerbangnya digembok!

"Aarrghh! Sial banget sih, hari iniiii!" gerutu Sakura sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya. Frustasi.

Sakura mencak-mencak di depan gerbang sambil sesekali menghentakkan kakinya kesal. Benar-benar deh! Sekarang apa yang harus dia lakukan?

Yah, berbohong memang tidak pernah membawa berkah. Dan sekarang, setelah menendang gerbang asrama itu sampai penyok, Sakura mengambil wig-nya yang berada di kantong jaketnya.

Sepertinya akan lebih baik jika dia menjadi Sasori saat ini. Karena bagaimanapun juga tidak baik bagi seorang gadis untuk berjalan di malam hari, karena itulah Sakura menyamar menjadi laki-laki.

Sakura bergidik sebentar melihat jalanan yang gelap. Lampu-lampu jalanan yang seharusnya terang benderang malah kelihatan sekarat. Sinarnya yang begitu kelam malah menambah kesan horor di jalanan.

Amit-amit deh, moga aja Sakura tidak berjumpa dengan hantu, atau setan dan sebangsanya.

Sakura berjalan pelan seraya berdecak kesal, "Ck, coba aja bawa senter." Sakura menengadah melihat lampu jalanan yang mati enggak hidup gak bersinar. "Kenapa aku selalu sial sih?"

Saat ini Sakura benar-benar membutuhkan bantuan roh pelindungnya a.k.a Sasori. Hah... coba saja Sakura tahu jika saat ini Sasori sedang merem melek di sampingnya. Hantu juga butuh tidur ya?

.

**mmmoooonnn**

.

Sakura bersiul-siul kecil untuk mengurangi ketegangan. Sesekali dia mengusap tengkuk belakangnya yang terasa mendingin. Memang sejauh ini tidak ada kejadian yang menyeramkan, tetapi tetap saja, keadaaan ini tidak memungkinkan untuk tidak berpikiran negatif.

Tiba-tiba angin berhembus kencang, bahu Sakura seketika mengejang, dan dia langsung melompat ke belakang dengan jurus karatenya.

Kedua tangannya sudah menegak waspada sambil matanya melirik ke kiri dan kanan seakan-akan hantu itu bisa muncul kapan aja dan di mana aja.

Lebih baik waspada daripada nanti jantungan pas hantunya muncul kan?

Sakura berhenti bertingkah ketakutan. Dalam hati dia misuh-misuh. Ini semua karena Sasuke!

Coba aja thu cowok gak bersikap sok baik, Sakura pasti gak berakhir mengenaskan di jalanan gelap seperti ini. Ditambah lagi, dia kesasar!

Tanpa dompet dan uang, dan juga _handphone_! Maksudnya di sini, dia gak punya Hape gitu. Sekolah aja gratis gitu...

Yah, bisa dibilang, Sakura jadi miskin mendadak karena emaknya yang jadi ratu judi. Entah kenapa Sakura jadi inget sama lagu dangdut yang mirip dengan keadaaannya sekarang.

_sudah mabuk minuman_

_ditambah mabuk judi~~_

_masih saja kakang_

_tergoda janda kembang_

_tak sudi ku tak sudi~~_

Yaelah... Sakura malah nyanyi lagi? Yah, biarlah. Dari pada ketakutan, mending nyanyi. Siapa tahu ada produser lewat atau uang jatuh dari langit karena Sakura jadi pengamen dadakan.

"Berhenti!"

"Sudah banyak buktinya~~ suami mabuk janda~ EH?" Sakura langsung berhenti seketika.

Kerasukan roh dangdutnya langsung hilang. Dia menengok ke kiri dan kanan. Nihil. Hanya ada Sakura dan roh dangdut asyik _chaiyya chaiyya _sendirian serta roh Sasori yang mulai ketiduran. Duh... enak bener kayaknya tidur sambil ngambang di udara.

"Hantu ya?" kata Sakura mulai ketakutan lagi.

"Aku bilang berhentttiiii!" Suara itu berkumandang lagi, kali ini lebih keras.

Budek kali thu orang ya? Wong Sakura udah berhenti nyanyi dari tadi, kok!

Sakura semakin gemeter. Ada suara tapi gak ada orang, siapa juga yang gak takut? Apalagi jika ditilik sedemikian rupa, itu suara perempuan. Tambah takutlah Sakura.

Yah, bukannya apa-apa. Tapi biasanya hantu itu pasti bergender perempuan kan?

Seharusnya Sakura tak usah takut, siapa tahu aja thu hantu malah naksir Sakura. Bbrrr! Ngeri banget deh rasanya kalo itu bener-bener kejadian! Mendingan dikejar ama sepuluh Temari deh!

"Tolooonnng!" Nah, dari hati yang terdalam, Sakura memang ingin minta tolong pada siapa aja. Tapi... ini bukan Sakura yang teriak. Nah lo, Sakura jadi bingung.

Seumur-umur dia gak pernah tahu kalau ada hantu yang bisa minta tolong. Aneh banget sih nih hantu. Jangan-jangan hantunya masih pemula di dunia perhantuan? Sakura tiba-tiba inget hantu yang mirip tuyul a.k.a Casper.

"Sia-sia saja minta tolong," kali ini suara yang berbeda. Lebih berat alias nge-bass. "Hanya ada kita di sini."

"Jangan mendekat!" seru si Hantu.

Sementara Sakura melongo sendirian. Hantunya pasangan nih ceritanya? Kok semakin lama semakin gak jelas gini sih! Saking penasarannya, Sakura melangkah maju dan melihat dua siluet di kejauhan.

Sumpah! Jantung Sakura hampir loncat dari mulutnya saat itu juga. Takut-takut dia mandang ke bawah siluet itu.

Ada kakinya kok. Bukan hantu dong! Batin Sakura. Tapi hantu jaman sekarang kan sudah semakin berkembang. Atau mungkin itu _zombie_? Atau _Franskenstein _kesasar?

Siluet yang lebih besar mendekat ke arah siluet yang lebih kecil.

"Sedikit saja kau mendekat, kubunuh kau!" kata Hantu sadis. Emangnya hantu bisa membunuh hantu ya?

"Diamlah, Manis..."

Sakura memicingkan matanya. Dan dia langsung terbelalak. Itu bukan hantu! Tapi seorang perempuan yang digangguin preman ke sasar!

"Woiii! Menjauh dari gadis itu!" seru Sakura bak pahlawan yang dateng tepat waktu untuk menolong gadis cantik dari monster buruk rupa.

Si monster berbalik dan mendesis kesal. Setelah dekat, Sakura bisa melihat wajah si monster itu. Yah, Sakura jadi maklum kenapa gadis itu ketakutan. Siapa juga yang gak takut diganggu orang yang wajahnya isi gigi semua?

Buset dah! Itu gigi apa batako? Besar-besar amat sih?

Dan wajahnya itu lhooo... orang ini pasti kerjaannya minum minyak tanah ya? Berminyak banget sih mukanya? Kulit ikan aja kalah licin ama entu monster.

"Siapa kau? Belani sekali olang sepeltimu menggangguku. Kau bosan hidup ya? Aku ini pleman telkenal di cini tahuu!" jerit penjahat cadel itu.

Cih! Udah jelek, cadel lagi!

"Nama tak penting, tapi aku tidak bisa membiarkan orang jahat bin jelek sepertimu mengganggu gadis itu!" kata Sakura mantap, _copy paste _dialog tokoh pahlawan kecintaannya. Hulk.

Sakura pun langsung menerjang penjahat cadel itu. Dan setelah dua tamparan, lima pukulan, tujuh tendangan, dan sepuluh injekan di kepala, penjahat itu pergi sambil mengucapkan kalimat klise, "Tunggu pembalasanku, Bocah Melah!"

Sakura hanya tersenyum meremehkan. Maunya sih dia tertawa ala Pahlawan Bertopeng, tapi sayang ini kan bukan fandom Crayon Shincan.

"Anooo..."

Sakura berbalik ke arah gadis itu. Gadis itu lumayan cantik dengan rambut merah dan kacamata yang terbingkai di wajahnya. Lekuk tubuhnya juga gak kalah maut sama si Temari.

Biasanya nih, adegan selanjutnya adalah ucapan terima kasih dari si gadis dengan memberi ciuman kepada si penolong.

Sayang gak ada hujan dan Sakura gak bisa manjat tembok, jadinya adegan Sapiderman nyium Mali Jane gak kesampaian deh. Kan romantis tuh!

Sakura melirik pakaian gadis itu, dan bingo! Dia mendapatkan pencerahan.

"Kau bersekolah di sekolah Konoha yang berasrama itu?" tanya Sakura cepat.

"Eh iya?" kata gadis itu kaget karena aksi terima kasihnya kepotong oleh Sakura. Padahal kedua tangannya sudah terulur hendak memeluk Sakura, mupeng.

Siapa juga yang tidak seneng kalau diselametin ama cowo ganteng?

"Kalau begitu kau bisa mengantarkanku ke sana?"

"Tentu saja bisa. Aku juga ingin pergi ke asrama putrinya kok. Kau tinggal di asrama putra ya?" tanya gadis itu.

"Ya."

Gadis itu bersemu merah, "Namaku Karin. Kalau kau?"

"Haruno Sasori. Ayo kita pergi!" ajak Sakura senang. _Yeeeesss_! Akhirnya dia bisa pulang jugaaa!

"Ya!" Karin pun langsung menggamit tangan kanan Sakura. "Terima kasih untuk yang tadi ya!"

"Biasa aja kok!"

Walaupun risih karena si Karin ternyata gadis yang lumayan genit dan berisik, tapi setidaknya dia bisa pulang dan merasakan ranjangnya yang mudah-mudahan empuk.

Sumpah deh, Sakura ngantuk banget! Satu hari belum terlewati, tapi Sakura sudah menemui banyak hal dan orang.

Dan mulai besok, Sakura akan bersekolah di sekolah barunya. Sakura berharap semoga tidak seruwet hari ini.

Tapi... setidaknya ada satu hal yang Sakura sadari. Sepertinya dia selalu sial jika bersama laki-laki, tapi keberuntungan kembali saat bersama perempuan.

Aduuhh... ini berkah atau petaka sih sebenernya?

.

T*B*C

.

.

a/n

gak terlalu lucu ya? Ternyata emang susah banget bikin humorr!

Oh ya, chap depan adalah hari pertama Sakura sekolah. Perjalanan sakura masih panjang dan berliku!

Terakhir, mohon ripiunya, kritik dan saran dipersilahkan. Pendapat sejujur-jujurnya juga sangat diharapkan.


	3. Hari Pertama

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning :AU,OOC, chap ini minor humor atau mungkin gak ada.**

**Sebelumnya, terima kasih untuk:**

**Eky-chan, Yui-Amu "Yuri_Lovers" Hinamori, Dhevitry 'The Tomato Knight, Just ana g login,**

**Uciharuno Kagome, Natsume Yuka, Ren-Mi3 NoVantA, FANNY90,**

**Sun setsuna, shin chae kyung, no name, Sheila**

.

**Happy Reading**

.

Chapter 3: Hari Pertama

.

Normal POV

.

.

Hari ini adalah hari pertama Sakura bersekolah di Sekolah Konoha dan hebatnya, Sakura bangun dengan tubuh yang terasa tidak karuan. Sakura bersumpah dia bisa merasakan ususnya naik elevator dan jalan-jalan di sekitar kepalanya lalu mencekiknya erat sehingga kepalanya pusing nyut-nyutan.

Ini semua karena gadis menyebalkan yang bernama Karatan itu! Eh, bukan, Karin maksudnya. Sepanjang jalan Gadis Genit itu mengoceh panjang lebar, mulai tentang mahalnya harga kosmetik, susahnya punya wajah cantik sehingga banyak yang ngincer (tanpa sepengetahuan Karin, Sakura muntah di tempat –itu dalam artian sebenarnya), lalu banyaknya gadis centil berkeliaran di sekitarnya sok pasang aksi (dia sadar gak sih, kalau dia juga seperti itu?) dan terakhir tentang penguntit tengil bin garang yang bernama Susu? Suit? Oh, iya ... Suigetsu ... maklum, rasanya gak bakal ada yang gak jadi budek mendadak setelah denger ocehan entu cewek aneh.

"Terus ya, Sasori-_kun_ ..." kata Karin sok deket sambil bergelayut manja di tangan kiri Sakura bak sepasang sejoli yang dimabuk asmara sehingga dunia terasa milik berdua yang lain ngontrak.

Sakura merasa jengah dan bergeser sedikit, eh, Karin dengan bebalnya ikut bergeser dan makin merapatkan tubuhnya dengan Sakura bak kembar dempet yang belum menjalani operasi pemisahan.

Capek. Sakura capek karena harus berjalan jauuuuhhh banget dari Sekolah Putri ke Asrama Putra dan ditambah kehadiran Gadis Genit ini, lengkap sudah penderitaannya. Sakura menyesal, seharusnya dia tidak menolong gadis itu.

Yap. Berbuat baik memang mendatangkan pahala.

Menolong gadis yang kesusahan karena diganggu orang jahat, itu bagus.

Gadis yang ditolong ternyata calon tante girang masa depan, nah itu bencana namanya!

"Ya ... dia emang cakep sih. Dingiiin lagi! Brrr! Itu yang bikin dia makin keren!" oceh Karin tanpa diperdulikan oleh Sakura. "Tapi gitu deh, susah ditaklukin! Padahal aku udah ngedeketin dia dari dulu, tapi gak ngaruh! Masa dia gak tergoda sama tubuh seksi akuh siiihhh!"

Sakura tersedak seketika.

"Eh? Sasori-_kun_? Kau gak apa-apa?"

Sakura menggeleng, merasa tambah eneg karena ditowel-towel sama Karin, "Gak kenapa-napa kok!"

Karin tersenyum, menyeringai lebih tepatnya, matanya berbinar-binar, "Nah yaaaa~~ aku tahuu ... "

"Hah?" Sakura cengo.

"Sasori-_kun_ pasti cemburu karena dari tadi aku ngomongin cowo lain kaann~~~~!"

Sakura mangap. _WHAT THE HEEEELLLL!_

Salah satu sekering di otak gadis ini pasti ada yang putus!

"Iiihh~~!" kata Karin sok imut. "Sasori-_kun_ makin manis deh, kalo cemburu!" katanya lagi dengan penuh percaya diri sambil mencubit kedua belah pipi Sakura.

Cemburu dari Hongkong!

Demi Tuhan! Ada ya, cewe ke-PD-an kaya gini yang masih hidup?

Setelah perjuangan yang menguji mental dan kesabaran untuk tidak membakar Karin di tempat, akhirnya Sakura berhasil sampai di Asrama Putra dengan tubuh yang masih utuh, budek permanen yang kemungkinan bisa terjangkit dan juga pipi merah yang besok bisa-bisa berwarna biru tidak dihitung tentunya.

Lalu mereka pun berpisah dengan adegan epic nan picisan.

Karin mencium kedua pipi Sakura bak tante girang yang berhasil menemukan tipe berondong kesukaannya. Ingatkan Sakura untuk membasuh pipinya dengan air panas dan bila perlu dengan antiseptik sekalian, _berkali-kali._

Jadi, jika suatu saat kau penasaran mengapa seorang pemuda berambut merah bisa mundur teratur jika bertemu dengan gadis yang berambut sama dengannya, kau sudah tahu jawabannya.

Dan jika nanti, suatu saat yang entah kapan terwujud, kau membaca surat kabar di mana berita utamanya adalah pembunuhan keji seorang gadis berambut merah oleh gadis berambut arum manis, kau juga pasti sudah tahu alasannya.

.

**mmmoooonnn**

.

Hari ini adalah hari pertamanya masuk sekolah, walau Sakura sebenarnya sangat ingin membolos, selain karena badannya terasa luluh lantak, memikirkan pertemuan dengan Sasuke nanti membuatnya panas dingin dan jika ia menderita asma, Sakura pasti sedang sesak nafas sekarang. Apa yang harus dikatakannya saat bertemu dengan Sasuke nanti? Walau ada kemungkinan jika mereka tidak sekelas –Sakura berdoa sepenuh hati soal ini- tapi tetap ada kemungkinan mereka akan bertemu, kan?

Lalu apa?

Apa dia harus _say hello? _Menanyakan kabar? Duh, apa sih perbincangan yang nge-_trend_ di antara para cowok masa kini? Sumpah! Sakura benar-benar bingung!

Sakura memegang kepalanya yang terasa puyeng tujuh keliling. Dia mengenakan dasinya yang berwarna merah, senada dengan warna rambut palsunya. Wajahnya yang kuyu –karena kurang tidur- membuat Sakura jadi semakin mirip dengan Sasori.

"Tenang, tarik nafas ... hembuskan ... tarik nafas ... hembuskan ..." ulang Sakura mencoba menenangkan dirinya sendiri. "Hari ini pasti baik-baik saja."

Sakura berangkat dengan penuh keyakinan. Keyakinan tentang satu hal, setidaknya dia sudah mendapatkan begitu banyak kesialan dalam hidupnya. Jadi ... hidup tidak mungkin bertambah buruk kan?

Sayangnya, yang namanya sial itu, tidak pernah terjadi hanya satu kali dalam hidup dan untuk kasus Sakura, kesialan itu bisa datang bertubi-tubi. Mungkin karena Sakura tahan banting, sehingga Dewa Kesialan menjadi suka mengerjainya.

Siapa yang tahu?

.

**mmmoooonnn**

.

"Wah, lihat tuh! Lihat! Cakep ya!" tunjuk seorang gadis berkepang ke arah Sakura.

"Iya, maniiiis bangeet! Gemes pengen nyubit pipinya itu lho!" jawab teman di sampingnya yang membuat Sakura agak-agak merinding. Sakura memegang pipinya yang baru selesai dikompres dengan es batu. _Jangan lagi, _batinnya nelangsa.

"Tatapan matanya itu! Membiussss~! Oh, aku terlena!" kali ini bahkan ada yang pura-pura hampir pingsan, atau mungkin beneran ya?

"Kyaaa! Cowo kereeen bangett dateengg!" teriak sekumpulan cewek di samping Sakura.

Sementara Sakura hanya berjalan acuh tak acuh, hal seperti ini sudah biasa untuknya. Malah, kejadian di Suna lebih parah lagi. Yah, yang ini sih, bukan apa-apa.

Tanpa menghiraukan celotehan berisik dan gak penting dari para siswi, Sakura melenggang masuk ke sekolah untuk mencari ruang guru. Walau terkesan cuek, mata Sakura tetap siaga. Siapa tahu tiba-tiba setan, eh, maksudnya Sasuke lewat. Kan gawat tuh.

Tapi ... ruang guru di mana ya?

Sepanjang mata memandang hanya ada segerombolan siswi yang memandang kagum ke arahnya.

Sakura menghela nafas. Jika saja ... ukh ... Sakura berharap kecil di hatinya, jika saja para lelaki yang memandang kagum ke arahnya, Sakura pasti akan mati kegirangan karenanya.

Tapi ini ...

_Sigh_. Sudahlah Sakura, terima nasib saja, yang penting kan kau masih jadi tokoh utama di sini.

Lalu dari arah depan, Sakura melihat seorang gadis bercepol dua sedang main sepatu roda di lorong kelas. Walau banyak orang yang berlalu lalang, gadis itu terlihat lincah menghindari orang yang berlalu lalang.

Dan kemudian bencana itu terjadi. Bencana yang terasa sangat biasa terjadi di kehidupan Sakura.

Mata Sakura dan Gadis Cina itu saling bertemu. Tak terlukiskan lagi bagaimana terpesonanya gadis itu pada Sakura.

Alunan lagu Panah Asmara berkumandang menambah efek suasana menjadi semakin romantis –untuk pihak gadis itu saja, bukan Sakura.

Kemudian alunan lagu berhenti karena seseorang menekan tombol hijau di Hape-nya. Seorang laki-laki yang berdandan bak personel Changcuter _wannabe_ dengan kostum hijau lumut yang _gak banget _itu, berkata, "Yo! Semangat masa muda! Di sini Rock Lee!"

Kembali ke dua gadis tadi.

Gadis Cina Bercepol itu masih menatap Sakura, ritme jalannya semakin memelan, mata mereka masih berpandangan. Seketika, karena merasa tidak enak karena terus dipandangi seperti hewan yang hampir punah di kebun binatang, Sakura tersenyum kaku.

_Jleb!_ Satu panah dari Sasori-_sama_ kita yang menjadi tokoh paling ganteng di fic ini meluncur lurus dan tepat mengenai hati Gadis Cina itu.

3

.

2

.

1

.

Gadis itu terpaku tak berdaya sementara dia meluncur lurus melewati Sakura dengan arah pandangan masih tertancap pada kepala Sakura. Bisa dipastikan sebentar lagi gadis itu akan menderita kram leher.

Dan ...

_Brukkk!_

Gadis Cina itu menabrak Si Ijo-Ijo Lumut tadi yang sedang bercakap-cakap di telepon. Si Ijo-Ijo Lumut terpental dengan teriakan membahana yang jika Sakura tak salah dengar berisi ucapan: "Semangat Masa Mudaaaaaaa!"

Dan lagi ...

_Bruuu__UUUKKK!_

Kali ini gadis itu menabrak seorang banci taman lawang salah tempat yang sepertinya terkena azab karena lidahnya memanjang sampai lantai membuat siapa pun yang melihatnya bergidik jijik.

Karena tabrakan itu, Banci Salah Tempat itu terpelanting dan keluar dari lorong kelas lewat kaca jendela dengan bunyi _praaaanggg_ yang amat sangat terdengar memilukan.

Semuanya langsung sunyi senyap.

Seketika itu Sakura yakin Banci Salah Tempat itu adalah guru di sini. Lalu sedetik kemudian terdengar koor membahana.

"Horeeeeee! Orochimaru-_sensei_ tewaaasss!"

"_Yesss!_ Gak ada pelajaran biologi lagii! Bisa pulang cepeeett!"

Oh. Ternyata guru biologi toh. Malangnya, tak ada satu pun siswa yang berniat untuk menolongnya. Ck ... ck ... sabar ya, Pak! Hidup memang terkadang sangat kejam.

Dan kembali lagi ke Gadis Cina itu, gadis itu masih terpaku dan meluncur lurus. Heran, udah nabrak dua orang masih belum berhenti juga, malahan yang ditabrak yang menderita luka serius. Ternyata bukan hanya Sakura saja yang memiliki tenaga monster.

Gadis itu masih meluncur, daaan ... hantaman hebat abad ini pun terjadi antara Gadis Cinta, eh, Cina dengan siswa bertubuh gen, eh, subur yang sedang asyik melahap keripik kentangnya.

Rupanya tabrakan itu terlalu mantap dan dua-duanya sama-sama keras kepala, tak mau duluan terpelanting sehingga keduanya di saat yang bersamaan terpental keluar jendela yang belum dibuka dengan iringan koor _wooooooooo_ dari para siswa-siswi yang membahana.

Setelah badan mereka berdua menghilang, keadaan pun sunyi senyap seketika.

Krik.

_Krik._

Sekali lagi terdengar kehebohan penuh kekaguman atas peristiwa yang baru saja terjadi itu.

Para juri kesasar pun masing-masing memberi nilai 9, 8, dan 10.

"Wah, hebattt!" seru salah seorang dari mereka.

"Iya!" Teman di sebelahnya menimpali, "sayang gak ada siaran ulangnya. Bagus thu kalo ditonton lagi!"

"Ahh ... untung tadi kita lewat sini. Jadi dapet tontonan menarik!" seru siswi di belakang Sakura.

"Iya, hehehehe!" jawab temannya. "Eh, tapi itu bukannya Tenten-_senpai _ya? Yang ketua klub karate putri, bukan?"

"Iya deh, kayaknya! Tabrakan mantap gitu, siapa lagi kalau bukan dia!"

"Tapi kasihan Lee-_senpai _ama Chouji-_senpai _ya?" kata temannya lagi. Alah, kalo cewe, omongannya gak abis-abis!

"He'eng!"

Sakura menghela nafas mendengar percakapan mereka.

Samar-samar Sakura mendengar suara mobil ambulan mendekat.

Hanya dengan satu tatapan dan senyuman bisa menyebabkan empat korban jiwa, tiga kaca jendela pecah, dua buah sepatu roda –yang baru dibeli dan dipakai- rusak parah, dan satu buah keripik kentang tak termakan sampai habis.

_Sigh_. Sakura benar-benar gadis yang berdosa.

.

**mmmoooonnn**

.

Setelah huru-hara selesai dan ruang guru ditemukan, Sakura akhirnya bisa bernafas lega.

"Wah, wah, jadi kau murid baru itu ya?" tanya seorang guru yang _oh-sangat-tampannya-bak-model_ itu. Rambut peraknya yang mencuat ke atas dan terdapat masker hitam yang menutupi hidung dan mulutnya. Wow!

Dahi Sakura mengerut, ada ya, guru tampan nan atletis dengan masker menutupi setengah wajah seperti ini?

Padahal setengah wajahnya tertutup masker, tapi kok, ya masih tampan ya?

"I-iya," jawab Sakura malu-malu kucing dengan pipi merona persis seperti gadis belasan tahun yang merasakan cinta pertama. Baru saat melihat tampang gurunya yang mengernyit aneh, sadarlah Sakura jika saat ini dia sedang menyamar.

Maka, dia berdehem dan memasang wajah serta nada _cool_ dan berkata, "Iya, _Sensei_ ..."

"Oh, begitu. Baiklah, Haruno, kau akan masuk di kelasku, kelas 2-2. Namaku adalah Hatake Kakashi," kata Guru Ganteng itu.

Sakura hanya mengangguk sementara _inner-_nya menjerit-jerit kegirangan sambil berteriak:_ cowo cakep, cowo cakep, cowo cakeeeppp!_

"Waaaahh! Sasori yaaaa? Kebetulan nih, bisa ketemu di sini!"

Dua buah kepala itu menoleh dan mendapati guru kesehatan mereka berada di ruang guru bukannya di ruang kesehatan.

Kayaknya itu bukan kebetulan deh, namanya.

Shizune, nama guru itu, lantas merangkul tangan kiri Sasori tanpa tedeng aling-aling membuat Sakura jengah dan Kakashi tersenyum geli.

"Rupanya kau cepat beradaptasi ya, Haruno!" kata Kakashi mengedipkan mata, jahil.

"Eh, itu ..."

Shizune menarik pelan tangan Sakura, "Sasori, jika kau butuh apa-apa, kau boleh pergi ke ruang kesehatan. Aku akan selalu menunggumu."

Jangan ditanya lagi bagaimana reaksi Sakura. Tubuh mengejang, bulu kuduk berdiri, itu kan sudah biasa.

"Wah, ada murid baru ya?" sapa orang di belakang Kakashi. Kakashi pun bergeser sedikit sehingga menampakkan sesosok guru wanita yang ke-bohai-an tubuhnya mengalahkan Karin maupun Temari.

Mata Sakura nyaris melotot melihat penampakan di belakang Kakashi-_sensei _itu. Sakura nyaris tersedak saat itu juga.

Kenapa banyak sekali yang mempunyai dada di atas standar umum seperti itu? Sementara dirinya malah rata persis seperti papan penggilingan atau TV _flat _ 21 Inch.

Huh! Dunia gak adill!

"Kamu manis banget sih!" kata wanita itu sambil menowel pipi kanan Sakura.

Shizune langsung sewot, "Jangan towal-towel Anko-_sensei_!" katanya yang seharusnya merupakan ucapan yang dikeluarkan oleh Sakura.

Guru bohai itu –Anko- , mengacuhkan tatapan garang Shizune dan tersenyum pada Sakura. Detik itu Sakura sekali lagi merinding disko. Jika seperti ini terus, bisa dipastikan bulu kuduk Sakura bakal kribo semua, berdiri terus sih!

"Siapa namamu?" tanya Anko.

"Haruno Sasori," jawab Kakashi.

"Siapa?" ulang Anko.

Sakura _sweatdrop_. Budek ternyata nhe guru.

"Haruno Sasori! Dasar budek!" kata Shizune menyuarakan isi hati Sakura_._

"Siapaaa?" tanya Anko sekali lagi sambil menjulurkan tangannya, siap berjabat tangan.

Duh, beneran budek nih guru.

Akhirnya Sakura menyambut tangan Anko dan memperkenalkan dirinya. Dasar, kenalan aja satu jam!

"Haruno Sasori," jawab Sakura.

Anko meremas tangan Sakura dan menjawab, "Oh, dan panggil aku Annnhhhgggko-_sensei_," kata Anko dengan suara mendesah sok seksi.

Di sini Sakura bergidik lagi, Kakashi mengernyit dan Shizune mendecih. Bah! Ini pelecehan namanya!

"Lebih baik kita masuk ke kelas sekarang, Haruno," ajak Kakashi yang sadar situasi akan semakin gawat jika dilanjutkan.

Sakura pun mengangguk seraya meninggalkan dua guru wanita yang sudah saling memasang kuda-kuda siap berperang itu.

Gak ada yang lebih buruk dari ini kan?

Semoga gak ada.

Eh ... adaaa?

.

**mmmoooonnn**

.

"Perkenalkan namaku Haruno Sasori. Aku pindahan dari Sunagakure. Salam kenal!" kata Sakura memperkenalkan diri. Dia mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh kelas tanpa memedulikan teriakan histeris dari para siswi di kelas dan tidak mendapati ujung rambut pantat ayam itu di manapun. Itu artinya dia dan Sasuke tidak sekelas. Cihuyyy!

Wow! Tumben, baru kali ini harapannya terkabul.

Tapi ... itu yang duduk sendirian bukannya Neji, kakaknya Hinata ya? Bener gak ya?

"Haruno?"

"Eh, iya?"

"Kau duduk di sana, di bangku kosong di sebelah Hyuga Neji," kata Kakashi.

"Baik, Kakashi-_sensei_!"

"Yah, kenapa tidak duduk di sebelahku siiihh?"

"Kyaaa! Haruno-_san! _Liat sini dongg!"

Sakura sampai di bangkunya dan langsung duduk di bangkunya. Dia menoleh ke samping dan tersenyum ke arah Neji.

"Hai Neji!"

Neji memandang Sakura sedetik dan langsung berbalik menghadap ke depan. Tiba-tiba Sakura merasa tubuhnya mulai kedinginan. Brrr!

Sakura pun berbalik dan mau menyapa orang di sampingnya, seorang gadis berambut pirang panjang. "Hai!"

Senyum cerah gadis itu terpanjang, "Hai! Namaku Yamanaka Ino! Salam kenal ya!"

"Ya, salam kenal juga!"

Di samping kiri, ada laki-laki sedingin es yang sepertinya menyimpan dendam kesumat pada Sakura –bisa diketahui dari tatapan matanya yang tak sengaja tertangkap Sakura. Dan di samping kanannya, ada gadis hangat yang bawelnya lebih parah ampun-ampunan dari Karin –Sakura bersyukur tidak sekelas dengannya. Tapi selebihnya, jika sudah mengenal dengan baik, Sakura rasa mereka adalah orang-orang yang baik.

.

**mmmoooonnn**

.

"Hei, Nejii!" panggil Sakura.

Neji bergeming.

"Nejiiii! Kamu denger gak siiihh?"

"Apa?" kata Neji memalingkan mukanya. Nada bicaranya sih, biasa aja, tapi raut mukanya itu lhooo ... bikin Sakura berjengit ngeri dan tiba-tiba teringat muka berang Ibunya saat Sakura menjatuhkan botol Sake terakhir milik Ibunya.

Mereka bertatapan beberapa detik dalam diam.

"Neji ..." Suara Sakura melembut, takut. "Aku ada salah ya, sama kamu?"

Neji diam sejenak, "Kenapa kau berpikir seperti itu?"

_Pandangan matamu itu nyeremin, dodol!_ Batin Sakura. Gadis itu tidak punya nyali untuk menyuarakan isi hatinya karena pria di depannya ini terlalu garang untuk dilawan.

"Ya, insting?" tebak Sakura tersenyum kaku. Untung Sakura tak menjawab seperti di iklan-iklan:_ takdir, Pak!_

Alih-alih menjawab, Neji malah memalingkan mukanya dan melanjutkan membaca bukunya.

Sakura menghela nafas, putus asa sambil bertanya-tanya punya dosa apa dia sama Neji?

"Eng ... Neji?" kata Sakura lagi berusaha menghangatkan suasana. "Hinata apa kabar?"

Kalau saja Sakura punya mesin waktu, Sakura ingin memakainya sekarang juga. Lalu dia akan pergi ke beberapa detik yang lalu dan memplester mulutnya sehingga tak bertanya apapun kepada Neji.

Di antara semua penyesalan, ini adalah penyesalan yang paling menakutkan.

Wajah dan pandangan Neji saat ini sangat, _sangat_ menakutkan.

Sakura menelan ludah dengan ekspresi horor. Tuhan, tolongg~~

"Ada urusan apa kau dengan Hinata, hah?" tanya Neji. Jangan lupakan wajahnya yang menggelap marah.

Sakura menjadi ciut, seciut-ciutnya. "Eng ... cu-cuma nanya aja kok! Gak ada urusan apa-apa. Bener!"

"Kuperingatkan kau! Jangan macam-macam dengan Hinata!"

Sakura bingung, "Maksudnya macam-macam apa?" Tiba-tiba Sakura merasa kesal karena dituduh yang enggak-enggak, rasa takutnya langsung menghilang. "Jadi kau mengira aku ini orang yang jahat, begitu? Kau pikir aku ada maksud tertentu pada Hinata? Kau gak ingat ya, aku yang menolong Hinata!"

Neji terdiam, kemudian raut mukanya berubah. Terlihat datar tanpa ada raut marah tercetak. "Maaf ... aku hanya tidak ingin pria tidak jelas mendekati Hinata. Bagaimanapun juga, aku sebagai kakaknya, wajib melindunginya."

Oh ... jadi tingkahnya yang nyeremin itu semua karena Hinata? Ternyata cakep-cakep gini, si Neji _sister complex_ juga ya?

"Iya, iya. Gak apa-apa kok! Janji deh, aku gak bakal macem-macem ama Hinata. Dia kan adik temenku, mana mungkin aku macem-macem kan?" kata Sakura nyengir.

Neji hanya memasang muka: _siape yang loe maksud temen, heh?_

"Lho? Kita kan harus mengakrabkan diri karena duduk sebangku. Ya kan, Neji?" kata Sakura.

"Hn."

Sakura tersenyum. Setidaknya sekarang dia punya temen cowok, cakep pula! Aaahhh ... indahnya hidup iniii!

"Ngomong-ngomong Neji, kamu gak pergi ke kantin? Ini kan sudah waktunya makan siang," tanya Sakura.

"Aku sudah bawa bekal sendiri," jawab Neji sambil mengeluarkan kotak bekal berwarna perak miliknya. Di dalamnya terdapat makanan yang terlihat mengundang selera.

"Wah, bekalmu cantik sekali! Kau buat sendiri?"

"Hinata yang membuatkannya," jawab Neji, terlihat jelas dari nada suaranya bahwa dia sangat bangga terhadap adik perempuannya.

"Hinata hebat ya? Cocok jadi ibu rumah tangga, cantik lagi! Sempurna deh!" seru Sakura.

Neji langsung menatapnya tajam.

"Ini gak ada maksud apa-apa, kok, Neji! Sumpah!" ujar Sakura cepat saat merasakan kondisi kembali ke semula sebelum mereka berbaikan.

"Hn. Terserah."

"Neji, terus aku gimana? Aku kan gak tahu di mana letak kantin, kamu mau mengantarku kan?" tanya Sakura.

Neji mendengus sembari mulai memakan bekalnya dan mengacuhkan Sakura.

Ajegilee! Sadis! Sadis banget nhe cowo!

.

**mmmoooonnn**

.

Entah kenapa, Sakura yakin dia gak akan sampai tepat waktu di kantin. Untuk berjalan saja sangat susah, karena banyaknya halangan (baca: segerombol siswi yang terpanah asmara) yang harus dihadapi oleh Sakura.

"Sasori-_senpai_! Lihat sini dongg!"

"Eh, jangan dorong-dorong dong!"

"Minggir! Minggir! Cewe cantik mau lewatt!" kata seorang gadis dengan narsisnya.

"Huuuuuu! Sok banget!"

Kepala Sakura mulai terasa pusing karena lapar dan juga karena celotehan gak penting dari orang-orang di depannya ini. Lantas Sakura pun memalingkan mukanya, dan mendapati sesosok orang yang dikenalnya sedang kesusahan.

Yamanaka Ino. Gadis itu nampak kesusahan dengan bertumpuk-tumpuk buku yang dibawanya.

Dengan langkah pelan, Sakura langsung melarikan diri dari kerumunan siswi itu dan berjalan ke arah gadis pirang itu. Rasanya gadis itu bukanlah gadis yang akan menyusahkannya. Mungkin.

"Perlu bantuan?" sapa Sakura pada Ino yang mukanya tidak terlihat saking tingginya tumpukan buku itu.

Ino berhenti, "Eh, gak usah. Aku bisa sendiri."

"Kau gak bisa," kata Sakura bersikeras sambil mengambil setengah lebih buku itu dari tangan Ino, membuat gadis itu terpekik kecil.

"Jangan langsung mengambilnya dong!" Ino mendongak menatap Sakura. "Eh? Haruno-_san_?"

"Aku tidak menyangka kau suka baca buku. Ini mau dibawa ke mana?" tanya Sakura.

"Ke kelas. Dan apa maksud perkataanmu tadi?"

"Yah," Sakura mengangkat kedua bahunya, "tampangmu tidak seperti kutu buku, kau tahu?"

"Hanya karena tampangku tak seperti kutu buku, bukan berarti aku tidak boleh membaca buku, kan?" kata Ino galak.

"Okeeyy ..." kata Sakura melunak. Kok rasanya hari ini semuanya pada garang-garang dan sensi abis, sih? "Aku hanya berpendapat aja kok! Santai ajaaa ..."

"Maaf, topik ini agak sensitif bagiku," ujar Ino sambil menunduk.

"Gak apa-apa. Setiap orang pasti punya satu atau dua hal yang kayak gitu."

Mereka terdiam beberapa saat, entah sibuk merenungi apa. Tapi kalau Sakura sih sudah jelas, sedang menyabarkan perutnya yang sedang konser keroncong!

"Ngomong-ngomong, kau tadi mau kemana, Haruno-_san_?" tanya Ino memecah keheningan.

"Eng ... ke kantin. Aku tidak bawa bekal dan si Neji tidak mau mengantarku pergi ke sana, benar-benar teman sebangku yang _baik_!"

"Oh, maaf. Jika begitu, biar aku saja yang membawa semua buku itu, kau pergi ke kantin saja," kata Ino.

"Gak usah," Sakura menggeleng, "aku gak suka melakukan hal setengah-setengah, lagipula, masih ada waktu untuk ke kantin kok!"

"Kalau begitu, begini saja, aku membawa bekal lebih, sebenarnya itu untuk temanku, Tenten, tapi dia tidak sekolah hari ini. Jadi, apa kau mau? Rasanya biasa saja sih, tapi ..."

"Lebih daripada mau, kurasa," sela Sakura sambil tersenyum tapi yang Ino lihat adalah senyuman maut bin manis dari Sasori-_sama _kita. "Dan, terima kasih, Yamanaka."

Coba hitung berapa perempuan yang sudah takluk akan pesona Sasori-_sama_ ini pada hari pertama ini? Dan masukkan nama Yamanaka Ino di dalamnya. Walaupun Sakura tak menyadarinya, tapi jika saja dia lebih memerhatikan rona merah muda di pipi Ino saat itu, dia pasti mengerti kalau keadaan bisa lebih gawat lagi jika dia terus berbuat baik terhadap gadis itu.

Jadi, siapa sih, yang gak bakal jatuh cinta pada Sasori-_sama_?

.

**mmmoooonnn**

.

Jam pelajaran berikutnya adalah belajar sendiri, karena Kurenai-_sensei_ tidak bisa hadir, entah karena alasan apa. Itulah alasannya mengapa sekarang Sakura sibuk mencorat-coret buku miliknya.

Inginnya sih, Sakura mengobrol dengan Yamanaka Ino, tapi sayangnya gadis itu sudah melesat pergi ke perpustakaan –rumah keduanya. Ternyata, begitu-begitu, Ino adalah peringkat ke-tiga di seluruh kelas dua. Hebat ya? Setahu Sakura, peringkat pertama adalah Nara Shikamaru dan coba kau tebak siapa peringkat kedua? Iyap! Uchiha Sasuke!

Ajegile thu cowo! Udah tajir, cakep, pinter lagii!

Mauu dooongg!

Sakura tersentak saat itu juga sambil menyadarkan dirinya bahwa Sasuke adalah temannya, tidak sepantasnya dia berpikiran seperti itu.

"Haaahhh ... bosann ..." keluh Sakura lalu dia bergidik sebentar.

Pasti tahu kan, karena apa? Yaya, benar! Sakura sedang mengalami hal-hal biasa yang selalu dialami setiap orang. Panggilan alam. Gak perlu dijabarin lebih lanjut kan? Kasian yang lagi makan.

Sakura merasa bingung dan panik. Begini deh, susahnya jadi orang yang mempunyai status kelamin yang gak jelas.

Pergi ke toilet perempuan, selain membuat histeris para siswi di sana, dia juga bisa dicap sebagai laki-laki cabul nan mesum. Ih! Gak keren amat, kan? Bisa jatuh harkat, martabat, dan martabak yang baru dia buat, di penggorengan, tentu saja. Yang terakhir hanya bercanda. Sakura tidak bisa memasak, ingat?

Tapi, kalau pergi ke toilet pria ... gimana caranya pipis berdiri? Memang sih, ada ruangan tersendiri untuk _kau-tahu-apa_. Tapi tetap saja! Bagaimana bisa Sakura yang notabene masih perempuan tulen berjalan ke dalam ruangan yang berisi pria-pria yang menurunkan retlestingnya dan mem-mem-memperlihatkan ... yah, _kau-tahu-apa-itu_.

Sakura rasa belum saatnya dia melihat pemandangan itu. Seketika wajah gadis itu langsung memerah.

"Neji ..." panggil Sakura.

"Hn?"

"Aku kebelet ..." aku Sakura.

Neji memalingkan mukanya dengan ekspresi yang menyiratkan kata tanya _so what?_ "Toilet ada di ujung koridor, jika kau tanya."

"Bukan ituuuuu!" kata Sakura sambil menggelengkan kepalanya, membuatnya tambah imut.

_Jangan bilang kau mau buang air kecil di sini_, batin Neji.

"Nej ..." panggil Sakura.

Neji diam, malas merespon teman sebangkunya yang mulai banyak maunya itu.

"Jiiiii! Nejiiii!"

"Aku tidak mau menemanimu ke toilet, kau pikir aku perempuan yang suka bergerombol pergi ke toilet?" sembur Neji. "Dan namaku Neji, bukan Nej, Ji, apalagi Narji! Panggil aku Hyuga, bukan Neji. Kau mengerti?"

Sakura mengangguk. "Aku gak minta diantarin ke toilet kok! Aku cuma kebelet doang kok!"

"Sudah kubilang, toilet pria ada di ujung koridor," jawab Neji mulai keki.

"Masa kau tega menyuruhku ke toilet pria untuk pipis di sana, sih!" Kali ini Sakura yang mulai keki.

Neji cengo. Alisnya mulai berkerut. "Hah? Terus kau mau di mana? Di toilet perempuan begitu?"

Sakura mencebik, antara ingin histeris mengatakan kalau dia adalah perempuan atau segera menunaikan tugas buang air kecilnya yang terasa semakin lama makin di ujung itu.

Dengan muka cemberut, Sakura melangkah keluar dari kelas dengan teriakan macam gadis putus asa yang baru saja dikhianati sang pacar, "Neji jaaahhaaaaatttt!"

Sementara Neji, hanya bisa terpana dengan alis yang bukan hanya berkerut, tapi sudah keputer-puter bak habis terkena puting beliung.

"Ada yang aneh dengan murid baru itu," komentar Neji. Sekali lagi alisnya berkerut, "Dan dia seharusnya memanggilku Hyuga, bukan Neji!"

Kini, di mata Neji, Sakura adalah pria aneh, sok deket, dan harus dijauhkan dari adiknya, Hinata. Sebaiknya dijauhkan sejauh-jauhnya sampai luar angkasa atau samudera antartika macam lagu kesukaan adiknya yang berjudul amuba, jamur, kutu air, atau parasit? Ah, entahlah.

.

**mmmoooonnn**

.

Dengan badan bergetar menahan hasrat yang sulit dibendung, Sakura berdiri di depan toilet pria.

Masuk.

Enggak.

Masuk.

Enggak.

Ingatkan Sakura untuk membeli popok sekalian agar tak perlu masuk ke tempat laknat itu lagi.

Akhirnya dengan penuh ketakutan dan rasa malu yang membendung, Sakura masuk ke toilet pria sambil berdoa semoga tidak ada orang di dalam situ.

Sakura pun masuk, dan menemukan ...

.

.

Seorang Uchiha Sasuke sedang berdiri di depan salah satu urinoir. Sedang melepaskan hasrat yang sama dengan Sakura.

_Uh-oh_ dan _wow_ jadi satu. Bisa bayangkan?

"Sasori?" tanya Sasuke, menoleh ke arah Sakura.

Sungguh, bukan ini pertemuan ketiga yang diharapkan oleh Sakura. Masih banyak tempat di sekolah ini, mengapa harus di toilet? Sasuke sedang melakukan itu, lagi!

"Ha-hai!" kata Sakura lantas membuka salah satu stall toilet dan masuk ke dalamnya.

Pikirannya campur aduk seperti gado-gado yang dia makan kemarin. Enak sih, cuma kurang pedes. Oke, itu bukan masalah utama. Tapi ini Sasuke. Apa yang harus dilakukan Sakura sekarang?

Tapi ... mungkin saja Sasuke sudah pergi saat dia keluar dari stall ini kan? Mudah-mudahan aja deh!

Sakura pun keluar dengan perasaan plong seplong-plongnya. Tapi sedetik kemudian, matanya melotot tak percaya, melihat Sasuke berdiri di depan wastafel sambil melipat ke dua tangannya di depan dada.

Sakura berjalan gugup ke dekat wastafel dan membasuh tangannya. Jantungnya berdetak kencang takut ketahuan kalau dia sedang menyamar saat ini.

"Bagaimana kabarmu?" tanya Sasuke.

"Ehm, baik," jawab Sakura agak kaku.

"Kemarin aku bertemu dengan Sakura," kata Sasuke. Sakura hanya meng-o. "Kenapa kau tidak mengajaknya sekolah di sini juga?"

"Eh, itu ... keinginan Sakura sendiri," bohong Sasori. "Aku tidak mungkin memaksanya kalau dia tidak mau kan?"

Sasuke diam, "Oh, begitu."

Mereka berdua terdiam beberapa saat.

"Oh, ya, Sasori?"

Sakura mendongak, "Ya?"

"Terima kasih sudah menepati janjimu dulu. Sekarang adalah giliranku," ujar Sasuke sambil berjalan keluar toilet.

"Hah?" Sakura mangap tak mengerti.

Janji? Janji apa? Sasori pernah berjanji apa pada Sasuke? Jangan-jangan Sasori juga punya hutang pada Sasuke. Duh, coba saja, si Sasori tipe seperti Voldemort yang suka nulis buku harian, Sakura pasti tahu janji apa yang dimaksud oleh Sasuke tadi.

Sasuke berhenti dan menoleh ke arah Sakura, "Sasori?"

Sakura sembuh dari mangapnya. Apa lagi yang ingin dikatakan Sasuke? "Eh? Iya?"

"Resletingmu belum ditutup."

_Uh-oh._

Berharap saja Sasuke tidak melihat warna celana dalam yang dipakai Sakura hari ini. Tak perlu ditanya, semua pasti tahu, bahwa Sakura tidak mungkin memakai boxer. Ya toh?

Sekedar info saja, Sakura memakai celana dalam warna putih dengan motif bunga-bunga di pinggirnya.

"Jangan bilaaaaaaaaaang!" seru Sakura dengan wajah merah.

.

.

**T*B*C**

.

.

**A/N**

**Susah banget buat humor! Dan sasusaku-nya Cuma nyempil dikiiiittt bangeett! Huhuhu!**

**Abis itu, luna lagi enjoy mendekam di fandom hetalia nih. Ehehehe! Jadinya gak sering ripiu di fandom ini. Haaahhh ... kira-kira berapa banyak fic bagus yang gak luna baca ya?**

**Terakhir, mohon ripiu, ya?**

**Abis ini pengen secepetnya update Ups! Salah! Nih. Idenya udah ngejerit minta diketi. Eheeehehe...**


End file.
